Diablo: pecado animal
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: Nuestro mundo gaia a caido por la maldad y la corrupcion y la Des-humanizacion pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar a otro mundo a que no caiga por una fuerza mas poderosa y maligna mi escuadron y yo junto con la ayuda de dos policias locales ayudaremos para enfrentar al mas grande de los males
1. Acto de apertura

_**desde que vi zootopia el dia del estreno me encanto los personajes la cancion la historia y porsupuesto el mensaje que transmite "no dejes que otros te digan lo que debes o lo que no puedes ser si tienes una meta o un sueño no te rindas hasta logralo" se me ocurrieron varias historias pero iniciare con esta por ultimo no soy dueño de zootopia o de diablo zootopia pertenece a disney y diablo pertenece a la gran corporacion de juegos Bilzzard y cabe destacar que soy un fan de la saga diablo  
**_

* * *

 **Acto de apertura  
**

 **De gaia a animaria  
**

 ** _como dejamos que esto pasara, como dejamo que la corrupcion nos dominara,por no darnos cuenta rapido de que estabamos viviendo en un mudo corrupto estamos afrontando las consecuencias y todo comenzo con "la alianza para la unifiacion del mundo"  
_**

 **campo de trabajo  
**

habia varios soldados que portaban armas y latigos que usaban para forzar a los hombres,mujers y niños internados alli a trabajar para los de alta categoria

Soldado: ¡Trabajen cucarachas! (dijo mientras azotaba a un hombre anciano con un latigo de fierro)

anciano: aggggh

el hombre callo al suelo de su espalda comenzo a salir grandes cantidades de sangre derrepente un niño de no mas de cinco se agacho frente a el

niño: ¡abuelito!, levatate porfavor (dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo del anciano)

uno de los soldados se acerco al anciano y empezo a patearlo mientras se reia sadicamente

niño: ¡No! !deja a mi abuelito el no se puede mover!

soldado: o enserio siendo ese el caso (saco una pitola y le disparo al anciano en la cabeza) listo problema resuelto

Niño: ¡NO! ¡ABUELITO!

soldado: llevense el cuerpo y tirenlo a la basura y en cuanto al mocoso treinta latigazos por abandonar el trabajo

los soldado se llevaron al niño y el cuerpo del anciano mientras el soldado se dirigia a su posición pero una mano lo toma y lo arrastra a las sombras

 **mientras afuera del campo de trabajo**

habia una ciudad llena de gente algunos vestidos elegantemente y otros vestidos con ropas harapientas con collares y grilletes y en el centro de la ciudad habia una mansion en la que vivia el gobernador de la ciudad,el cual estaba mirando el campo de esclavos custodiado por dos guarda espaldas con macaras

Gobernador: otro dia hermoso en ciudad gloria, los dioses disfrutan la buena vida (se sirvio una copa de vino) y los miserables mortales trabajan para nosotros esto es el paraiso (^_^)

uno de los guardias apreto el boton de un aparato que guardaba en su uniforme

 **Mientras en la zona de descarga del campamento de esclavos**

habia camiones que se enargaba de la distribucion y transporte de esclavos el cual estaba bien custodiado,derrepente un camion demasiado grande aparecio estacionandose

soldado 1: no sabia que vendrian esclavos nuevos

soldado 2: espero que haya mujeres jovenes entre ellas, me encantan las virgenes (dijo con mucha lujuria)

del camion salia una mujer joven de 21 años caucasica pelo cafe vestida con una chaqueta morada y unos pantalones negros lo mas extraño eran sus ojos Azules como los de un felino

Mujer: vine para transportar prisioneros

soldado 1: no nos avisaron de la llegada de nuevos esclavos

Mujer: no dije que trairia nuevos esclavos

La mujer saco una metralladora con un silenciador y le disparo a los guardias en la cabeza uno de ellos jalo el interruptor de alerta pero la alarma no sono y termino muerto tambien

Mujer: parece que mi mata alarmas funciona bien,primera fase completada

 **Campo de esclavos**

todos los soldados se habian reunido por una peticion de uno de los guardias de mas alto rango

soldado-AR: bien escuchen ¿ya estan todos aqui?

soldados: si señor

soldados-AR: bien entonces...arrojen sus armas al suelo y manos sobre la cabeza

algunos de los esclavos rodearon a los soldados con unas pistolas

soldado-AR: y no intenten pedir ayuda las alarmas fueron desconectadas y los ruidos de disparos que se oigan aqui no le importara a nadie de ciudad gloria

Los soldados tiraron sus armas y los "esclavos" los ataron con cadenas de hierro despues de eso el soldado que los traiciono se quito la mascara revelando a un jonven de 24 años bronceado cabello negro ojos grises el cual tomo un comunicador

Joven: Lynx, aqui kaiser segunda fase completada procedo a liverar a los prisioneros y abrir la puerta de la zona de descarga

Lynx: _entiendido Kaiser, ahora es turno de kuro  
_

Kaiser: Espero que la peste negra no meta la pata

Sin que nadie lo notara uno de los soldados le apunto a kaiser detrás de la cabeza con una luger

soldado: preparate para morir

Kaiser: siiii no lo creo

agarro el brazo del soldado y golpeo el codo del brazo rompiéndolo después le da una parada en la rodilla tirándola en el piso lo tomo de la cabeza y le retorció el cuello

Kaiser: espero no te importe (dijo tomando la luger) a lynx le gusta coleccionar armas (n_n)

 **mientras en la mancion del gobernador**

Gobernador: las cosas andan bien, normalmene recibo mensajes de esclavos que se amotinan pero hoy es perfecto

Derrepente una esclava llego con una bebe la cual no paraba de llorar

Gobernador: que te e dicho de traer a tu peste cuando tengo un dia perfeto (Ò_Ó)

Esclava: perdon mi lord pero no se duerme (ó_ò)

Gobernador: Entonces sedala o tapale la boca no me importa

Esclava: pero es su hija (ó_ò)

Gobernador: no queria una hija queria un hijo una mujer no tomara mi lugar como gobernador de mi ciudad ahora si aprecias tu posicion como mi esclava vete de mi vista (Ò_Ó)

Esclava: si mi lord (U_U)

entonces la esclava se retiro dejando solo al gobernador y a sus guardias

Gobernador: mujeres solo sirven para ser concubinas

Guardia: me temo que se equivoca

El guardia desnfundo una katana negra y la enterro en el cuerpo del otro guardia matandolo

Guardia: una mujer fue la que me colo aqui

Gobernador: sacrilegio como te atreves (Ò_Ó)

El guardia traidor apunto la espada hacia el cuello del gobernador

Guardia traidor: ahora dime ¿como puedo quitar los collares que rastrean a los esclavos de la ciudad?

Gobernador: no me rebajare a hablar con una cucaracha

Guardia traidor: Dilo o muere como la basura que eres

Empujo mas el filo de la katana en el cuello del gobernador hasta que la punta le saco unas gotas de sangre

Gobernador: ¡Bien hablare! mi escritorio de alli se controlan los collares

Guardia traidor: ¿era tan dificil?

Gobernador: pero no lograras quitar los collares, tiene reconcimiento de voz si alguien que no sea yo lo intenta desactivar los collares el c-4 de los collares se detonara matandolos y tu nuca lograras que diga desactiva los collares

Guardia traidor: de hecho ya lo dijiste

El guardia saco una grabadora

Gobernador: ¡Nooo! ¡No arruinaras todo mi trabajo duro!

El gobernador saco una pistola de su abrigo y empezo a disparar, habilmente el guardia rechaza las balas con su katana y le corta el brazo y la cabeza al gobernador

Voz de mujer: mi lord esta bien escuche ruidos de balasos y...

La misma esclava entro y vio al guardia y el cuerpo del gobernador decapitado cuando el guardia le dirigio la mirada esta iba a gritar de miedo pero rapidamente el guardia traidor le tapo la boca

Guardia traidor: no grites y escucha, soy uno de los lideres de la resistencia yo y otros agentes ademas de los otros lideres nos infiltramos para salvarte a ti a los esclavos de la ciudad y los que estan trabajando en los campos, ahora te voy a quitar la mano de la boca no grites o alertaras a los otros guardias (le quito la mano de la boca)

Esclava: pense que la resistencia era un invento que no existia

El guardia se quita el casco revelando a un chico de 22 años caucasico de cabello negro de ojos verdes

Chico: existe liberamos a los esclavos y los llevamos a miracle town donde pueden vivir con livertad

Esclava: ¿miracle town? pense que era un mito

Chico: es tan real como tu o como yo

Se acerco al escritorio y encontro el sistema de control de collares

Chico: escucha debes tomar a tu hija y a cualquiera que este en esta mansion que sea un esclavo(le dio las llaves de un auto) toma el veiculo del gobernador y ve a la zona de descarga del campamento de esclavos

Esclava: ¿como sabes que la bebe es mi hija?

Chico: cuando dijo que las mujres son solo concubinas y el ver como te preocupas por la bebe lo deduje

Esclava: gracias soy ona y tu eres

Chico: Kuro ahora ve, luego te alcanzo

La esclava se fue y kuro activo las opciones del control de collares y selecciono desactivar los collares

Computadora: _reconocimiento de voz requerido_

entonces kuro puso la grabadora en el microfono

Grabacion: _desactivar los collares_

Computadora: _voz_ _reconocida desactivando collares  
_

kuro: fase tres completa ahora(se acerco a la biblioteca personal del gobernador)lo que prometi

 **en la ciudad**

todos los collares de los esclavos de la ciudad se abrieron callendo al piso sorprendiendo a los esclavos y a los habitantes mas sorprendidos hasta que una voz sono en toda la ciudad

Voz: _esclavos de ciudad gloria les habla el primer lider de la resistencia kuro e matado al gobernador y los e liberado ahora deben huir para poder luchar otro dia y mantener esa libertad vayan a la zona de descarga del campamento de esclavos_

Los esclavos se impresionaron al oir esa noticia pero los habitantes...

Ciudadano: y que importa con o sin collares siguen siendo nuestra propiedad ahora arrodíllense ante noso.

Un esclavo golpeo al ciudadano dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Esclavo: solo porque no podíamos huir ¡acabemos los!

Los esclavos mas fuertes empesaron a atacar a los ciudadanos mientras los mas débiles se iban a la zona de desarga mientras Kuro veia todo desde la ventana y ya no traia puesto el uniforme de guardia ahora llevaba una chaqueta negra y camisa verde y unos pantalones negros

 **mansion del gobernador**

Kuro: asi que algunos decidieron sacrificarse...un acto muy honorable

Kuro tomo una gran bolsa negra que lleno con los libros de la biblioteca del gobernador sin embargo varios soldados aparecieron y le apuntaron con sus armas

Soldado: en nombre del gobierno definitivo quedas detenido

Kuro: primero tendran que atraparme

kuro corrio hacia la ventana rompiendola y empezo a caer, desenfundo su katana y la clavo en la pared realentizando la caida hasta que llego al suelo

Kuro: aterrizaje perfecto

Kuro corio hacia el estacionamiento de la mansion donde encontró a ona junto con otras dos esclavas

ona: llegaste pense que te capturaron

Kuro: no lo lograrian soy como una sombra nunca me atraparan ahora vamonos

Las mujeres entraron en el auto del gobernador y lo arrancaron

ona: ¿no vas a subir?

Kuro: nah yo ya tengo transporte

Kuro saco un control de alarma y lo presiono en el acto aparecio una moto negra y verde de la nada y se subio en ella

Kuro: bien vamonos

Las esclavas y kuro arrancaron y condujeron rapidamente hacia la zona de descarga, kuro saco un comunicador y empeso a hablar

Kuro: Kaiser voy para alla cuando llegue nos vamos

Kaiser: _entendido kuro date prisa_

al llegar vieron que el interior del camion que trajo lynx estaba lleno de gente las esclavas salieron del auto y entraron al camion y kuro entro con todo y moto

Kuro: hora de terminar esto con un ¡BOOM!

kuro saco un detonador remoto y lo apretó haciendo detonar la mansion del gobernador un espectáculo que le trajo esperanza a los esclavos y desesperación a los ciudadanos de ciudad gloria

Lynx: je cuarta fase completa ahora volvemos a miracle town

Lynx cerro la puerta del camión y empezó a conducir cuando se encontraron a 20 kilometros Lynx activo un sistema de camuflaje haciendo el camión invisible

Lynx: sistema de camuflaje activado ahora solo basta decir Misión cumplida (dijo por un comunicador)

 **Interior del camion**

Kaiser: entendido lynx le avisare a kuro

Kaiser el cual vestía una chaqueta blanca una, camisa azul y unos pantalones cafe busco entre la multitud hasta que encontró a kuro junto a su moto

Kaiser: oye peste negra lynx dice que ya estamos a salvo y que la misión fue un rotundo éxito

Kuro: Ja era de esperarse lynx eligió al mejor para infiltrase en la mansión y llenarla de c-40 que por cierto es el mejor invento de lynx para destruir la mancion de los gobernadores (dijo sacando una pelota de 10cc con el dibujo de una calavera sonriente) solo una de estas son como 1.000 c-4 reunidas y alguien como tu Kai no podría con tan delicada situacion (¬_¬)

Kaiser: no siento nada al respecto...Ademas ¿como es eso de primer lider de la resistencia?

Kuro: Pues que de los tres yo soy el ¡numero uno!

Kaiser: ¡siendo asi yo deveria ser el numero uno soy el mas fuerte de lo lideres de la resistencia!

Kuro: no es asi yo soy el numero uno lynx es la numero dos y tu eres el numero tres

Kaiser: bromeas ¿porque es lynx la numero dos y no la numero tres?

entonses Kaiser sintio una presensia aterradora detras de el y al voltearse Vio a lynx

Lynx: Vine a decir que el piloto automatico nos llevara a miracle town y me topo con kaiser diciendo que soy mas debil (ò_ó)

Kaiser: no digo que no seas fuerte...kuro lo dijo (dijo señalando a kuro)

Kuro: Lynx es la numero dos porque es la mas inteligente y tu el numero tres...porque yo no disfruto asesinar a los soldados a sangre fria (¬_¬)

Kaiser: ¿¡cuando e hecho eso!? (Ò_Ó)

Kuro: el mes pasado usaste una cuchara para sacarle los ojos al gobernador de ciudad Sacrificio (¬_¬)

Lynx: y el año pasado le arancaste la cabeza a todos los soldados de ciudad honor (Ù_Ú)

Kaiser: El primero fue porque sacrifico a su hijo para mantener su posicion politica y el segundo, es porque ellos no tenian nada de honor y me atacaron por la espalda

kuro: si como no

Kaiser: ¿¡quieres pelear!? (dijo alzando su puño) (Ò_Ó)#

kuro: ¡Si adelante! (dijo sosteniendo el mango de su katana) (Ò_Ó)

antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo Lynx les dio un coscorron a ambos que les dejo un chichon

Lynx: no van a pelear aqui hay niños presentes y ademas personas alteradas por lo susedido (Ò_Ó)

Kaiser/Kuro: lo sentimos (X_X)

Los miembros de la resistencia empezaron a reir pues sabian de la rivalidad que tenian el primer y tercer lider de la resistencia, era casi como si fueran hermanos en conflicto y claro la unica que podia detenerlos era lynx quien era la hermana que los hacia entrar en razon a golpes, al pasar el tiempo el camion llego a las ruinas de una ciudad y se estaciono en una bodega

Lynx: escuchen ya llegamos, pero por motivos de confianza les pido a todos los que alguna vez fueron esclavos que se venden los ojos cuando llegemos a miracle Town se podran quitar las vendas

los que eran esclavos se taparon los ojos y fueron guiados por los miembros de la resistencia pronto llegaron a una iglesia deteriorada los lideres se acercaron al altar, los tres abrieron un panel escondido en el piso con una cerradura de escaner retinal los tres miran directamente el escaner y este empezo a escanear sus ojos hasta que los reconocio

Voz: _acceso concedido bienvenidos lideres_

el altar se hizo a un lado decubriendo unas escaleras que bajaban

kaiser: cuidado donde pisan

los lideres y soldados de la resistencia guiaban a los esclavos por las escaleras hasta que

Kuro: muy bien pueden quitarse las vendas de los ojos solo no se desmallen por lo que veran

los esclavos se quitaron las vendas y fueron temporalmente cegados cuando recuperaron la vista vieron una vision que nunca creyeron ver...paz, el lugar era un paraiso habia arboles,casas, pasto, cascadas con agua limpia un cristal enorme en el techo que les daba luz y persona que convivian tranquilamente como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que convirtio su mundo en el infierno el que vivian las personas se empesaron a acercar y a victorear

Kuro: ciudadanos de miracle town me alegra reportar que ciudad gloria ya no existe

Entonces varios empezaron a celebrar y alegrase

Kuro: ahora si me disculpan ire a descansar Lynx,kaiser muestrenle su hogar a los recien llegados

Kuro se fue de alli dejando a kaiser y a lynx el trabajo de guiar a los nuevos ciudadanos de miracle town,kuro llego a un arbol enorme en el cual estaba construida una gran casa la cual era accesible por una escalera

Kuro: hogar dulce hogar

kuro empezo a escalar la escaler hasta llegar a la casa entro y vio que estaba como siempre...hecha un desastre, en una parte estaban piezas de circuitos y armas de larga distancia en una vitrina sellada magneticamente en otro lugar habia una sala amplia con varais armas de meele tambien una vitrina sellada y en otro lugar varios muñecos de entrenamiento echos trizas

Kuro:justo como lo dejamos hace una semana

Voz: ¡ATAQUEN!

tres niños con trajes negros y mascaras se lanzaron del techo hacia el lider de la resistencia el cual esquivo el "ataque" haciendo que los niños terminara uno encima del otro

Kuro: Ryu,Shiroko,Cheetah ¿que les e dicho sobre atacarme por la espalda?

Niños: Que no gritamos cuando lo hagamos (G_G)

kuro: bien aclarado eso, ya les dije que lo que les dijimos era broma

los niños se quitaron las mascaras revelando a un niño moreno pelo cafe y ojos negros y dos niñas, una peliblanca caucasica de ojos rojos y otra rubia tambien caucasica de ojos amrillos

Shiroko: pues recuerdo que nos dieron su palabra dijeron y lo cito "si logran tomarnos por sorpresa entonces nos ayudaran a combatir al gobierno maldito"(ò_ó)

kuro: y cuando comenzaron dijimos que no habria forma de que dejemos que nuestros hermanos menores pelear

Ryu: entonces ¿para que nos entrenan?

Kuro: para que puedan defenderse y a los demas, en caso de que nos pase algo

Cheetah: lo veo improbable ustedes tres son los mas fuertes de la resistencia y pelean por un mejor mundo y ellos solo quieren vivir a expensas de la sangre y esfuerzo de otros mas pobres que ellos,en todos los cuentos que me contaron el bien simpre prevalece ante el mal

Kuro: si...pero un dia habra un momento en el que tendras que arriesgar todo por un bien mayor, solo espero que ese dia todo pueda ser como antes

Shiroko: oni-chan ¿como era el mundo antes del gobierno maldito?

Kuro:cuando tenia mas o menos su edad,la tierra era un lugar lleno de vida, no era perfecto pero todos eran libres, cuando dijeron que los continentes se iban a aliar para formar un solo gobierno pense que porfin dimos el primer gran paso para avanzar como especie, la alianza maxima...lastima que solo fue una vurda mentira...ahora en este mundo corrupto solo el ruin y el avaro es libre...algo que pienzo correguir

Shiroko abrazo a kuro mientras esta lo miraba a los ojos

Shiroko: oni-chan tu sabes que ninguno de los tres recuerda a sus verdaderos padres ustedes son toda la familia que tenemos y necesitamos (;_;)

Kuro: lo mismo digo (n_n)

Ryu: ¿alguna vez echan de menos a sus verdaderas familias?

Kuro: yo

Kuro saco un medallon de su camisa con una imagen de la cruz de santiago y al abrirlo vio la imagen de una mujer de pelo negro como el sullo y otra una anciana con canas

Kuro:si...abeces lo hago pero no sabria decirte sobre lynx o kaiser pero no es sorpresa que no recuerden a sus familias

Kuro acaricio la cabeza de su hermana

Kuro: eran apenas unos bebes cuando los encontramos...oh porcierto Cheetah te traje algunos libros de la libreria privada del gobernador de ciudad gloria como prometi

Cheetah: ¿Enserio? ¿tienes alguno de los que colecciono? (*w*)

Kuro: estan en esa bolsa (dijo señalando la bolsa) aunque muchos son inutiles muchos tienen solo informaion falsa perdon pero no habia ninguno de los que coleccionas

Cheetah tomo uno de los libro, este era de ciencia del clima pero cuando lo abrio...

Cheetah: esto es una ridiculez "la lluvia cae cuando nuestros lideres se sienten tristes, y los rayos cuando estan furiosos" es estupido nisiquiera valen la pena,prefiero mis libros de ocultismo,chamanismo y medicina (Ò_Ó)

Lynx: de esa forma todos creen que el los del alto gobierno son dioses para que los alaven es una especie de control mental(dijo entrando por la puerta sosteniendo una luger)

Kaiser: hasta yo se que eso es pura basura

Ryu/Cheetah: ¡nii-chan!/¡Hermana! (n_n)

Kuro: veo que volvieron...lynx ¿de donde sacaste la luger?

Lynx: es un regalo de kaiser, con esta completo mi coleccion de armas alemanas

Kaiser: bueno se lo mucho que te gustan este tipo de armas viejas asi que cuando la vi la recogi

Lynx:...gracias (dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a kaiser)

Kaiser: De...na...da (O/_/O) (dijo quedándose estático)

Cheetah/Ryu: eeeug que asco (xp)

Shiroko: Kyaaaa kawaiii (*w*)

Lynx: por cierto kuro una mujer pidio que te dieramos la gracias creo que se llama ona

Shiroko: oni-chan ¿¡conseguiete una novia!? (*w*)

Kuro: era la esclava del gobernador y no es mi novia shiroko, tiene como 39 años y tiene una hija (¬_¬)

Shiroko: awww que mal (U-U)

en eso kuro noto algo extraño en la bolsa llena de libros kuro metio la mano y saco un libro totalmente blanco sin portada

Cheetah: de que es ese libro

Kuro: no se, no lo dice

Kuro abrio el libro y vio que estaba escrito con simbolos extraños

Kaiser: ¿pero que lenguaje es ese?

Lynx:...son runas es muy raro ver un libro con lenguaje de runas ya que practicamente ya nadie las usa

Kuro: ¿pueden entenderlo?

Lynx: obiamente no es una lengua muerta...espera acaso tu...(O_O)

Kuro: puedo entenderlo tan claro como el español

Cheetah: ¿Que dice,Que dice?

Kuro: cuando un mundo ya sea perdido los inocentes se salavaran y los pecadores sufriran pues las legiones del cielo se llevaran a los inocentes y quienes luchan por ellos a un lugar mejor y los pecadores arderan en la eterna llama infierno si tu corazon es puro di el nombre de el arcangel que esta aqui

Kaiser: buen intento pero no te creo ni una palabra, haber di el nombre adelante te reto

Kuro: no lo hare eso de los arcangeles son solo cuentos que los ancianos religiosos usaban para que los niños se impresionaran, los angeles no existen y mucho menos eso del cielo y el infierno

Lynx: Kuro se que perdiste la fe desde que comenzo esto, pero no creo que allas intentado jugar una broma

Shiroko: hazlo hermanito si asi los del gobierno maldito obtienen su merecido todos podremos vivir en la superficie en paz

Kuro: ok lo hare pero no se decepcionen si no aprece el hombre paloma a ayudarnos...Tyrael

el libro brillo y empezo a agitarse resvalandose de las manos de kuro el brillo cego a los presen al desvanecerse los presentes vieron a un hombre vestido con una armadura y con lo que parecian alas pero transparentes de color azul, su rostro no se podia ver rapiamen te cada uno de los lideres se puso en guardia y pusieron a los niños detras de ellos

Kuro: no se quien eres o como lograste entrar aqui pero no dejaremos que reveles nuestra ubicacion al gobierno maldito

Hombre: traquilizence mortales no e venido a hacerles daño (dijo con una voz distorsionada)

Kaiser: JA sabia que eras uno de los ajentes del gobierno maldito solamente ellos se elevan al nivel de dioses

Hombre: no soy un dios, soy un arcangel

Kuro: si como no, esos son solo cuentos baratos que ya no tienen valor aqui (desenfundo su espada y apunto una a el hombre) identificate

Hombre: Soy uno de los arcangel del consejo de angiris Tyrael el arcangel de la justicia y de la sabiduria

Lynx: Kuro es el mismo nombre que leiste en el libro

Kuro: ¿y que?, puede ser Que un espia oyo nuestra conversación

El hombre recogio el libro del suelo

Tyrael: me sorprende que me hayan invocado con esto, no creria ver el dia en que santuario se veria destrozada

Kuro: escuchame Hombre paloma sin rostro no se de donde diablos saliste pero si no me dice quien eres enverdad tendremos que eliminarte por el bien de nuestros refugiados

Tyrael: espera ¿dijiste refuguiados?

Kuro: si refugiados ¿que no te das cuenta que estamos bajo tierra? ademas si fueras el ancargel que dices ser¿porque no viniste antes de que todo esto empezara? ¿y como no tenias conocimiento de esto?

Tyrael: ¿que fue lo que empezo? Que le paso a Santuario

Lynx: ¿Santuario? ¿Asi es como los del cielo llaman a la tierra?

Tyrael: la tierra...No...No puede ser...solo conozco un lugar donde llaman a su mundo con ese apodo...esto es Gaia

Cheetah: hermanita ¿que es gaia? (dijo mientras abrazaba las piernas de lynx)

Lynx: segun algunos es el nombre real de nuestro mundo

Tyrael: correcto joven mortal gaia era el mundo mas prospero almenos hace milenios, los mortales de aquí tenían un gran conocimiento en magia y tenían el don de adaptarse creando cosas asombrosas, pero todo eso termino con el inicio de la gran guerra de los pecados, ese mundo fue el primero que cayo bajo la sombra del infierno corrompiendo el mundo y sus habitantes, los arcangeles del consejo de angiris decidieron que gaia ya no se podía recuperar y se retiraron, pasaron varios milenios y Gaia quedo prohibida imperius creia que los mortales de alli ya no merecian la pena

Kuro: déjame entender en vez de quedarse a pelear ¡huyeron como unos malditos cobardes! y ¡no regresaron por que no valiamos la pena! (Ò_Ó)

Tyrael: era por el bien de todos los demas mortales

Kuro: ¡crees que estamos bien!¡tenemos que refugiarnos bajo tierra para vivir libres! ¡tenemos que robar cualquier cantidad misera de comida para poder sobrevivir! ¡tenemos que luchar para poder liberar a los demas! y ¡te haces llamar el arcangel de la justicia y de la sabiduria!...bien dejame mostrarte algo,chicos le mostrare a nuestro invitado ciudad imperio

Lynx: esta bien...cuidate kuro

Kaiser: sabes que si te atrapan sera tu fin...cuidate peste negra

Shiroko: Oni-chan no vallas ciudad imperio es el infierno en la tierra (;_;)

Kuro: volvere shiroko solo es enseñar no voy a pelear

Shiroko: promete que no pelearas y que volveras Prometelo (dijo alzando el meñique)

Kuro: lo prometo (entrelazo su meñique con el de su hermana)

Kuro y tirael salieron del refugio a la misma ciudad destrosada encima de donde se encontraba al contemplarla tyrael se pregunto que ocurrio en ausencia de los arcangeles, kuro llamo a su moto con su alarma y se monto en ella

Kuro: escucha hombre paloma ciudad imperio esta a cinco horas de aqui con mi moto solo tardo dos,y no vamos a parar por nada del mundo espero que puedas seguirle el paso a mi Skyruner (¬_¬)

Tyrael: los arcangeles podemos volar a velocidades increibles

Kuro: bien entonces sigueme

kuro aranco su moto dirigiendose hacia el noreste seguido por tirael el cual miraba el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la tierra todo estaba muerto y sin mana a diferencia de la cueva en la que estaban, al final llegaron a una gran metropolis envuelta en un domo de cristal

Kuro: bienvenido al infierno en la tierra, ciudad imperio

Tyrael: no veo que tiene de malo parece una ciudad normal

Kuro: Escucha hombre paloma dentro de esa ciudad esta la escoria de este mundo,alli se encuentran mas de 50.000 nobles,40.000 soldados y 1.000.000 esclavos que trabajan para que ellos no tengan que hacer nada,eso incluye hombres mujeres y niños

Tyrael: inaudito ¿porque no se revelan si son mas que ellos?

Kuro: el domo que cubre la ciudad no los deja escapar ademas como la cantidad de esclavos es mayor aqui todos llevan collares con c-4, apretando un simple boton o si salen del perimetro accionaria la detonacion del explosivo y seria el fin

Tyrael: y ¿porque no los ayudan?

kuro: aun con todos los miembros de la resistencia solo somos 500 soldados y 2.000 refugiados que no pueden pelear, nuestro objetivo es ayudar a los mas que podamos en las ciudades pequeñas y llevarlas al refugio, un ataque a estos lugares es un suicidio no voy a llevar a mis amigos a una muerte en vano, pero algun dia lo hare y me asegurare de reducir a ceniza este lugar y inspirare al resto del mundo a revelarse contra ellos

Tyrael: confundes tu temeridad con valor debes de admitir que tienes miedo

Kuro: Eso no es un secreto,simpre tengo miedo,miedo de lo que pasara con los esclavos el dia siguiente, miedo de lo que le pase a mis amigos si me equivoco en una operacion,pero mas que todo tengo miedo de lo que le pase a los niños que mis amigos y yo cuidamos, pero la voluntad me hace superar esos miedos

Tyrael: _el chico es increible reconoce su miedo en vez de ocultarlo, ¿_ te molesta si echo un vistazo?

Kuro: aya tu, yo no voy, hacen varias rondas de seguimiento para encotrar radicales si te llegan a ver te van a atacar (saco unos binoculares) vuela alto y usa esto para mirar

Tyrael tomo los binoculares y volo por encima del domo de cristal y vio todas las cosas horribles que pasaban alli dentro tanto que el arcangel no tenia palabras era como dijo hombres mujeres y niños trabajaban a la fuerza para satisfacer cada egoista capricho de los nobles de la ciudad y como pago eran tratados como basura Tyrael ya habia visto suficiente y regreso con kuro

Tyrael: ya vi suficiente llevame de regreso al refugio

Kuro: deacuerdo hombre paloma

Kuro y tyrael volvieron al refuguio y eta vez fueron recibidos por todo los refugiados

Lynx: perdon kuro los niños fueron con el chisme

Kaiser: ahora tienen la esperanza por los aires

mujer: es cierto lo que dijeron los niños es un verdadero arcangel

hombre: viene para castigar a los corruptos

Tyrael: habitantes de gaia me temo que no puedo ayudarlos, este mundo esta casi al borde del juicio final, hay otros mundos que nos necesecitan,ademas los arcangeles tenemos proibido interferir diretamente con los mortales,este mundo esta perdido

Todos estaban desesperanzados por las palabras del arcangel

Tyrael: sin embeargo tengo un trato para el lider de este campamento

Kuro: esos seriamos nosotros hombre paloma (dijo señalandose a si mismo y a sus compañeros lynx y kaiser)

Tyrael: _Estos son los lideres de la resistencia son practicamente niños,_ bien tengo algo que proponerles

Kuro: ¿que es?

Tyrael: los exploradores arcageles me han dicho que el infierno eligio un nuevo mundo para atacar llamado animaria y me temo que ese mundo no esta preparado porque en toda su historia no han pasado por la guerra de los pecados

Kaiser: ¿al punto quieres?

Tyrael:como dije los arcangeles no pueden interferir directamente con los mortales, pero los mortales ellos si pueden, el trato es que los guerreros de la resistencia vallan y detengan a las fuerzas del infierno, tendran que luchar para salvar ese mundo, a cambio todos los inocentes seran llevados al cielo mientras que los pecadores se quedaran aqui

Kuro:...¿chicos que pienzan?

Lynx: a favor si dice que este mundo esta condenado entoces ni en nuestros refugios estamos asalvo

kaiser: A mi ni me mires antes de esto yo no creia en angeles o dioses...aun asi si necesitan a alguien que luche duro estoy intersado...a favor

kuro:...atencion (dijo diriguiendose a los soldados) no obligare a nadie a seguirnos quien nos quiera seguir de un paso adelante no pensare mal de los que deserten, yo estoy a favor

en ese momento 250 soldados dieron un paso al frente

Kuro: deacuerdo entonce creo que...

Voz: alto faltamos nostros

Los hermanos menores de los lideres de la resistencia dieron un paso al frente asombrando a los demas

Lynx: niños esto no es necesario esta es una oportunidad unica de hallar paz

Cheetah: y ¿dejar a nuestros hermanos?

Ryu: no lo creo no despues de años de entrenamiento con ustedes

Kaiser: Ryusaki este no es un juego nos enfrentaremos a demonios esta vez

kuro: y son solo niños

Shiroko: pues no puedes protestar oni-chan, dijiste que quien quiera seguirlos y nosotros queremos,(dijo empuñando una katana blanca) nesesitaran toda la ayuda que puedan y no hemos sufrido todo ese entrenamiento para que sea en vano les guste o no iremos con ustedes

ante las palabras de los niños los demas solodados y algunos refugiados dieron un paso al frente aumentando el numero sumando 1300 voluntarios

Kuro:...gracias a todos por ofrecerse

Tyrael: que asi sea (hizo aparecer un Tomo grande) Tengan este es el diario de deckard cain el ultimo horadrim en el se encuentra la informacion de todo lo que posiblemente se enfrentaran en animaria (dijo entregandole el libro a kuro) perparare todo para llevarme a los refugiados y a los que estan esclavizados al cielo ustedes tomen todo lo que necesiten y reunase de nuevo conmigo

Kuro: esto no compensa el ser abandonados por ustedes (dijo diriguiendose a su casa) aun asi gracias...Tyrael

Los que decidieron pelear fueron por cualquier cosa que les sirviera para la tarea que les impuso el arcangel, el cual estaba sentado entre dos antorchas preparando un hechizo

Tyrael: "en este el día del juicio que la luz habrá las puertas perladas a aquellos que han sufrido y los lleven a la paz"

el fuego de las antorcha cambio a color blanco y los cuerpos de todos los refugiados que no se ofrecieron a combatir comenzaron a brillar y a desvanecerce,lejos de alli en ciudad imperio lo mismo pasaba dejando tirados solo los collares

Tyrael: con eso sera suficiente

los que se ofrecieron llegaron con varias armas algunas de larga distancia otras de melee

Kuro: bien estamos listos ¿algo mas que debas decir antes de comenzar?

Tyrael: solo esto,no se coman a nadie vivo

Shiroko: ¿a que se refiere señor arcangel?

Tyrael: comenzare el conjuro

El fuego de las antorchas se volvio verde

Tyrael: "En este el día del juicio final lleva a estos mortales al nuevo mundo animaría"

Los presente brillaron de una luz vede la cual brillo intensamente hasta que se apago sin dejar nada

Tyrael: esta hecho solo dios sabra si la desicion que tome fue la correcta ya e cometido demasiadas equivocaciones

Tyrael se desvanecio dejando el refugio vacio

en una bodega abandonada un brillo verde comenzaba a llenar el lugar el brillo se extinguio dejando ver a varios animales de varias especies tanto presas como depredadores los cuales estaban algo alterados pero despues de un tiempo se reconocieron

lynx: parece que tirael omitió información parece que todos nos convertimos en una versión animal de nosotros mismos(dijo la chica transformada el lince)

Cheetah: hermana ¿donde estan kuro y Shiroko? (Pregunto la niña convertida en chita)

Kaiser: deben de estar explorando este lugar ya nos lo encontraremos, pero ahora se a lo que se refería tyrael con no comerse a nadie vivo (dijo un lobo gris)

Ryu: mira nii-chan soy un lobo como tu (dijo un pequeño lobo cafe el cual vio la luna) Auuuuuuuuu

Kaiser trataba de suprimir la necesidad de contestar el aullido pero no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a aullar y los de la resistencia que se transformaron en lobos tambien

Lynx: interesante parece que siendo lobos no pueden resistir el impulso de contestar un aullido o aullar al ver la luna creo que tenemos instinto animal ¿no es así kuro?

dos conejos uno negro con una katana y otra blanca mas pequeña aparecieron de las sombras

kuro: parece que tendremos que mandarlos a la escuela de obediencia

shiroko: pues yo pienzo que Ryu y Cheetah se ve kawai como cahorros

en cuanto kaiser los vio se empezó a reir como loco

Kaiser: jajajajaja deberias mirarte kuro te vez ridiculo shiroko se ve adorable pero tu jajajaja

sin previo aviso kaiser recibió un corte en la mejilla cortecia de la katana negra de kuro

Kuro: podre ser un conejo pero aun soy mas fuerte que tu (dijo regodeándose)

Kaiser: eres un...(Ò_Ó)#

Kaiser lazo una patada baja pero kuro la esquivo saltando a una gran altura y la patada rompio una caja de acero templado

Lynx: facinante parece que nuestras fuerzas se vio afectada también por nuestro cambio radical kuro es mas veloz y tiene mejor tiempo de reaccion ademas de poseer su fuerza normal, kaiser se volvió mas fuerte y a mi me dio una vision nocturna felina

Kuro: interesante...¡Atención!

Los soldados de la resistencia se juntaron frente a los lideres

Kuro: mañana saldremos a buscar información por ahora descansen y traten de acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos,en cuanto a los que son lobos eviten ver la luna porfavor

Soldados: ¡si lider kuro!

kuro: retirense

todos se fueron a un rincon a dormir mientras kuro quien leia el diario hasta que llego a unas paginas en blanco de la nada una caja aparecio de la nada frente a el con el simbolo de los cielos superiores y tenia una nota

Kuro: "los van a nesesitar .T"

las paginas en blanco se trasformaron

Kuro: _esto no puede ser_

* * *

 _ **e aquí lo que llamo acto de apertura y se debe que este capitulo tubo mas contenido propio que de diablo que zootopia pero en el siguiente me asegurare de que haya mas de ambos otra cosa Gaia no es santuario el mundo que acaban de ver es mi vision de la tierra corrompida por el egoismo,codicia y des-humanizacion santuario es el mundo medieval de los juegos de diablo el cual fue creado por el arcangel inarius y la demonio lilith sin mas que decir**_

 _ **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


	2. Acto 1

**acto 1**

 **los guerreros**

 ** _Zootopia un lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que quieran ser,en este lugar de oportunidades presas y depredadores viven en armonía...aunque con algunas altas y bajas en cuanto a racismo de especies animales  
_**

había pasado cinco meses desde lo que en zootopia se conoció como la "epidemia salvaje" que fue resuelto por los policías judy hoops la primera coneja policía y Nick wilde el primer zorro policía los cuales en este momento no estaban en servicio y estaban almorzando al aire libre en un lugar poco conocido llamado "el carnívoro vegano"

Judy: este lugar es increíble (dijo mientras comía una ensalada)

Nick: que te dije zanahorias este lugar aunque nuevo tiene la mejor comida del distrito este a precios muy económicos (dijo mientras comía una hamburguesa) ademas es el único lugar donde venden la mejor carne vegana de zootopia,aveces vengo cuando no estoy de humor de pescado o pollo

 _ **nota del autor:(aves y peces no evolucionaron en esta historia los depredadores deben sacar proteina de algun lado verdad)**_

Judy: mi abuelo me dijo, que su abuelo le dijo que antes de este invento las presas criminales que eran sentenciadas a muerte se...bueno...ya sabes

Nick: si este invento nos hizo avanzar mas mucho a los depredadores (dijo terminando su hamburguesa)

judy: si y se abolio la pena de muerte (dijo terminando la ensalada)

Nick: te lo dije necesitabas relajarte

Judy: perdón pero es que sigo pensando ¿como pudieron robar cuatro aviones y no hayan podido encontrar a los culpables?

Nick: pues que te digo zanahorias, conozco a todos en esta ciudad y ninguno de ellos tiene ni la astucia ni la demencia para robar un avión menos cuatro

derepente los dos vieron a una chita de ojos amarillos vestida con una camisa de amuflaje y shores iguales,un lobezno cafe vestido con un una camisa con la calavera de un carnero y unos pantalones café y una conejita blanca de ojos rojos vestida con una camis rosa y una falda del mismo color,que parecían perdidos, judy y nick se acercaron a ellos

Judy: ¿están perdidos pequeños?

Chita: lo siento nosotros no hablamos con desconocidos

nick: tranquilos peques somos policías soy nick wilde y ella es judy hoops

Lobezno: ¿si son policías donde están sus placas?

Judy y nick les mostraron sus placas

Judy: no tenemos el uniforme porque no estamos en servicio hoy pero si quieren podemos llevarlos a la jefatura y llamar a sus padres

Conejita:...¡kyaaaa! (se lanzo a abrazar a judy) (*w*)

Judy: ¿que haces pequeña? (O_O)

Conejita: eres lo que buscaba eres linda,tierna,cariñosa,linda,amable,linda,maternal y linda (n_n)

Nick: parece que tienes una fan zanahorias

Conejita: por favor,por favor cásate con mi hermano

Judy: ¡woo! ¡¿Que?! (O.O)

Chita/lobezno: no otra vez Shiroko (ambos se golpearon la frente con la palma de las manos)

Shiroko: oni-chan es muy fuerte y muy bondadoso pero siempre me esta cuidando y por eso quiero conseguirle una buena esposa que lo haga feliz y tu eres perfecta

Nick estaba que se moría de la risa por lo que le dijo la conejita

Judy: me alaga que quieras que me case con tu oni-chan pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco

Shiroko: Awww que mal...pero y si lo conoces ¿te casarías con el?

Lobezno: perdón por esto, Shiroko puede ser muy apegada a la idea de conseguirle novia a su hermano (dijo mientras jalaba de las patas a shiroko)

Chita: en el camino ya le pregunto a una leona,tres tigresas, una liebre y hasta considero pedírselo a gazelle

Shiroko: y demostraron no ser dignas de mi hermano salvo gazelle ademas Ryu, cheetha ustedes no deben preocuparse por sus hermanos ellos ya son pareja

Ryu/Cheetah: ¡No están saliendo solamente fue un beso en la mejilla! (ò/_/ó)

 **despues de eso**

Judy y nick habían llegado a la jefatura de policía con los niños los cuales miraban asombrados todos los animales policias hasta que llegaron al escritorio de un jaguar relleno

Judy: Hola garraza

Garraza: hola judy, no sabia que tu y nick cuidaban niños en su tiempo libre o que tenias una hermanita de visita en zootopia y ademas muy adorable

Judy: no es mi hermana garraza estos niños se perdieron y los trajimos para que estén asalvo

Ryu: oye yo puedo cuidar a mis amigas

Nick: seguro que puedes campeon (dijo mientras le revolvía el pelaje de la cabeza)

Judy: podrían decirnos el numero de sus padres

Shiroko: no tenemos

Nick: ¿no tienen?

Cheetah: nuestros padres biológicos murieron en una...situación delicada los tres somos cuidados por tres animales que nos encontraron de bebes una lynx, un lagomorfo y un canis lupus (¬_¬)

Garraza: espera,esos son una lince un lobo y un conejo

Cheetah: tu dices manzano yo digo malus domestica

Nick/Ryu: nerd/Cerebrito

Cheetah al escuchar eso desenfundo una resortera y le disparo unas pelotas con polvo verde a Ryu y a nick en la garganta cuando iban a decir algo movieron los labios pero no se escucho nada

Cheetah: no soy una nerd ni una cerebrito (¬_¬)

Judy: ¿que les disparaste?

Cheetah: nada peligroso solo dormí sus cuerdas vocales no podrán decir nada por unos 5 minutos lo llamo "el mimo"

Nick y ryu trataban de decir algo pero no se oía nada de nada luego estaban gritarando pero nada al final se estaban jalando las orejas por la desesperación y se pusieron a llorar comicamente

Judy: pues el nombre le queda (n_n)

Garraza: nick wilde sin habla, ahora si lo e visto todo

Nick le dirigio una mirada de mala muerte a garraza y a judy y en cuanto a ryu estaba hablándole con señas a cheetha

Cheetha: es el precio por llamarme cerebrito

derepente el comunicador de garraza empezó a brilla

Judy: garraza creo que alguien...

Garraza: o si claro (garraza oprimió el botón del microfono) hola

Voz: AUXILIO AQUÍ EL OFICIAL ZEBRASKI MANDEN AYUDA

el grito altero a todos en la estación de policía se juntaron

Bufalo: ¿Zebraski que pasa?

Voz:jefe bogo la llamada falsa en la pequeña rodecia no fue falAAAAAAGH *bzzz*

Bogo: Zebraski,responde...¡Zebraski!, garraza ¿cual fue la llamada falsa?

Garraza: una criatura que un ratón definió como una Serpiente...Con con torso y con garras grades comiéndose a los roedores creí que era una broma así que...

Shiroko: una garra viperina (ó_ò)

Todos se voltearon a la conejita blanca

Judy: shiroko ¿tu sabes que especie es la que esta atacando la pequeña rodencia?

Cheetha: una garra viperina un monstruo con poca inteligencia y razonamiento pero con una gran fuerza, con garras como arpones y con grandes colmillos con los que devora a mamíferos pequeños enteros y los que no, los mata y se los come pieza por pieza

Bogo: escuchen niños esto no es un chiste es de verdad no es posible que...

Entonces el teléfono de judy sonó y contesto

Judy: hola

Voz: _judy auxilio_ (dijo alguien susurando de miedo)

Judy: ¿fru-fru que pasa?

Fru-fru: _estoy en la pequeña rodencia hay un monstruo aquí, judy tengo miedo esa cosa se comió a mis amigas y a mi marido enteros y a otros 10 y esta comiendo una cebra policía en este momento le tome una foto para que sepas como luce por favor sálvame_

la foto revelo a una criatura de escamas grises grandes colmillos garras filosas comiéndose a una cebra la imagen era grotesca

Judy: No te muevas y mantente oculta iremos a salvarte

Bogo: quiero a todos en pequeña rodencia ¡es código rojo!

Todas las unidades se desplegaron rumbo a la pequeña rodencia con las sirenas a todo volumen

Nick: me alegra que pasara el efecto de "el mimo" oye ¿crees que fue buena idea dejar a los niños? ellos podrían tener información necesaria para detener a ese monstruo

Judy: no lo creo en la estación están a salvo

 **Mientras en la estación**

todos estaban viendo lo que sucedía en pequeño televisor que tenia garraza pues era transmitido en vivo

Garraza: soy un idiota debí mandar a todas las unidades

Shiroko: en su defensa ¿que tanto llaman para reportar una garra viperina?

Ryu: me siento tan fastidiado al no hacer nada, no recibí todo ese entrenamiento para nada

Mientas cheetha estaba usando el teléfono de la estación

Cheetah: Aja...aja...comprendo...10 minutos...muy bien gracias (colgó el teléfono)

Garraza: niña no creo que sea momento para pedir una pizza

Cheetha: llame a alguien, va en camino a apoyar a los policías...y quiere que sepamos que estamos castigados por salir sin permiso de la casa (-_-)*

Shiroko/Ryu: *gulp* cual de los tres

 **mientras en la pequeña rodencia**

los policías habían llegado y tomaron sus posiciones mientras los reporteros rodeaban a los policias

Judy: esto es en vivo...si mi familia ve esto y no me mata esa cosa, serán ellos los que me maten

en eso el telefono de judy sonó y la llamada era nada mas que de sus padres

Judy: y ya lo vieron (contesto el teléfono) hola

Señor-Hoops: JUDY VIMOS LAS NOTICIAS NO TE ATREVAS A...

Judy colgó el teléfono y lo apago

Bogo: Hoops, wilde vengan aquí

Los dos se aceraron quedando frente a bogo

Bogo: escuchen esto es código rojo así que necesitan estas

Bogo le dio una pistola a los dos con dos cartuchos con 12 balas

Judy: comprendo jefe tendremos cuidado al usarlas

Bogo: escuchen no tenia pensando ponerlos en acción pero son los únicos que pueden entrar, la entrada para los policías grandes esta bloqueada lamento decir esto pero...están solos

Nick: tranquilo jefe no es la primera vez

ambos entraron por la puerta principal avanzando y manteniéndose en guardia

Judy: este lugar esta muy callado

Nick: ni que lo digas zanahoria, me siento como una de esas peliculas de terror

entonces oyeron el grito de un roedor y fueron directo al lugar de donde provino encontrándose a la garra viperina apunto de comerse a una topo que estrujaba con su cola

Judy: ¡fru-fru!

Nick y judy abrieron fuego contra la criatura haciendo que lanzara a la topo al aire,judy salto al aire atrapando a la topo

Judy: fru-fru ¿estas bien?

Fur-fru: casi me ahogo

La garra viperina no tenia ningún rasguño miro a los tres y lazo un siseo mostrando los colmillos cubiertos con sangre

Nick: zanahorias...¡corre!

los oficiales corrieron hacia la salida pero la garra viperina fue mas rápida bloqueando la salida de los oficiales, los demás policía abrieron fuego contra la bestia pero no le hacían mucho daño ganándose la atención de la garra viperina la cual se lanzo a la reja tratando de morder a los oficiales del otro lado aterrando a los presentes

Nick: ahora es cuando...retirada

Judy: concuerdo (dijo retrocediendo lentamente)

Fru-Fru: ¿pero que pasara con mis amigas y mi esposo?

judy: no te preocupes pensaremos en algo

para su mala suerte la garra viperina se dio cuenta de que ellos se querían escapar y fue hacia ellos a gran velocidad lanzando un zarpazo hacia judy la cual fue hecha a un lado por nick quien recibió el zarpazo en el pecho dejándolo tirado en el piso

Judy/Fru-Fru: ¡Nick!

La garra viperina envolvió a judy y a fru-fru con su cola apretándolas

Judy: esto...no...puede...acabar así

la garra viperina abrió su mandíbula pero antes de que pudieran ser tragadas la cabeza de la garra viperina salio volando al aire haciendo que soltara a la oficial y a la topo mientras el cuerpo se retorcía por la perdida de la cabeza soltando una gran cantidad de sangre hasta que se dejo de mover al lado del cuerpo estaba un conejo negro de ojos verdes el cual se acerco a judy y a fru-fru, vestía de negro y verde empuñaba una katana negra y un libro muy maltratado, el conejo sacudio la katana sacudiendole la sangre de la hoja y la guardo en su funda

Conejo: ¿están bien? (dijo guardando su katana en su funda y dándole la mano a judy)

Judy: si (respondió mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda del conejo negro) gracias

Fru-fru: te debemos la vida gracias

Conejo: de nada (saco un cuchillo tactico y se lo entrego a judy) escucha abre el estomago de ese monstruo y yo atiendo a tu amigo herido

Judy: ok, fru-fru mejor sal no quiero que veas esto

Fru-fru: concuerdo adiós judy y gracias

el conejo negro se fue junto a nick el cual estaba perdiendo sangre nick abrió los ojos y vio la sombra de un conejo

Nick: *jadeo*...zanahorias...*jadeo*

Conejo: me temo que no ella le esta abriendo el estomago a la garra viperina

Nick: *Jadeo*...ella...esta...bien

Conejo: si pero por ahora no trates de hablar (el conejo saco una botella con liquido rojo la cual destapo) y bebe esto

Nick olio el contenido, se mareo y cerro la boca

Conejo: bien entonces sera por las malas (n_n)

El conejo metió uno de sus dedos en la herida de nick,hizo presión y este grito de dolor el cual fue aprovechado para vaciar el liquido en la boca de nick

Nick: GUACALA SABE HORRIBLE (nick agarro de la ropa al conejo y lo alzo) ¡¿que rallos me diste?!

Conejo: una medicina de regeneración rápida y como ves ya sanaste

Nick se miro y era cierto todas sus heridas cerraron sin cicatrices sin embargo se encontraba sin fuerzas

Conejo: aun así estas débil no te esfuerces mucho

en cuanto a judy uso el cuchillo y abrió el estomago de la garra viperina y saco a todos los roedores que se había comidos enteros llevándolos a salvo fuera del lugar, los tres salieron y fueron abordados con preguntas y mas preguntas

Conejo: basta, dejen a los oficiales respirar no todos los días están apunto de comerte en vida

los reporteros se fueron dejando a los oficiales

Judy: agradezco que nos salvaras ¿pero dime quien eres?

Conejo: un conejo hábil con la espada y con otras armas de filo

Bogo: tu nombre niño

Conejo: tengo 22 años polizonte, no soy ningún niño (Ò_Ó)#

Bogo: ¡tu nombre!

Conejo: deacuerdo oficial mala cara, me llamo kuro

Nick: Te agradezco que me curaras, pero no pudiste darme algo que no supiera a rallos

kuro: las medicinas mientras mas amargas mas rápido te hacen sanar

Judy: ¿de donde saliste?

Kuro: sin comentarios

Bogo: ¿de donde vienes?

Kuro: dije sin comentarios remedo de toro

Bogo:...bien lo haremos a tu modo...estas bajo arresto por posesión y uso ilegal de espadas (dijo sacando unas esposas)

Kuro: inténtalo (dijo desenfundando su katana ) y me asegurare de convertirte en bistec a la plancha antes de que digas ups(dijo con una mirada de muerte apuntando su katana a bogo)

los policías se alejaron del conejo tan pronto hizo su amenaza pues este estaba desprendiendo algo que ninguna presa tenia "instinto asesino" hasta judy se intimido porque no esperaba que un miebro de su propia especie desprendiera tal instinto asesino comparable a los depredadores con los que trato hace cinco meses

Kuro: aquí no es seguro,vamos a su estación de policía, llame a mis compañeros se están dirigiendo allí en este momento...allí les contaremos todo (enfundo su katana)

Bogo:...tu katana dámela

kuro: ok búfalo mala cara pero no te la daré a ti

kuro tomo su espada y se volteo a judy y a nick

Kuro: cuídenla, se forjo con un material unico y coneja...conserva el cuchillo que te di lo nesesitaras

judy: gracias (judy tomo la espada de kuro) está algo pesada

Bogo: Lobato,delgato ustedes transportaran a nuestro sospechoso a la jefatura maccuerno y colmillares llévense los restos de ese monstruo y...del oficial zeta a la morgue, los demas volveremos a la estación

Kuro: Como ordene capitan bufalo loco

Nick: jajaja me agrada el chico tiene mucho valor

Judy: me recuerda un poco a ti...irrespetuoso con la autoridad

Kuro entro a la patrulla de los oficiales delgato y lobato y partieron hacia la jefatura kuro empezo a fastidiar con el la insistente pregunta que todo niño disfruta hacer para molestar a los padres ¿ya llegamos? y fue asi todo el camino a la jefatura,al llegar bajaron de los veiculos y entraron en la estación y fueron recibidos por garraza

Garraza: ¡judy! ¡nick! gracias a dios están bien vi como esa cosa horrible rasguño a nick y casi te come judy...todo fue mi culpa

Kuro: en tu defensa ¿que tanto llaman para reportar a una garra viperina?

Garraza: es curioso una conejita me dijo lo mismo

Kuro: ¿enserio?

Voces: ¡ATAQUEN!

Los niños salieron de la nada y se dirigieron contra kuro, kuro esquivo el ataque y los niños se estrellaron contra el piso

Kuro: ahora es mi turno (dijo poniendo una sonrisa de psicópata y tronándose los nudillos)

Niños: Esto va a doler (-_-)TTT

Kuro: y de que forma

Kuro mando a los niños a volar de un golpe a cada uno hasta chocar contra garraza

Kuro: por millonesima vez ¿que les dije sobre intentar atacarme por sorpresa?

Shiroko/ryu/cheetah: que no gritemos cuando lo hagamos...¡por que seguimos haciéndolo! (G_G)

Kuro: exacto Tomen esto como un tercio de su castigo

Judy: ¡oye! quien te crees para tratar así a esos niños (ò_ó)

Kuro: nadie en especial solo un hermano mayor aplicándoles parte de su castigo por salir de casa sin permiso

Judy/Nick: ¿tu eres su hermano mayor? (O_O)

Kuro: tengo responsabilidad sobre shiroko, agradezco que los hallan cuidado,espero no les hallan causado problemas,aveces causan muchos Desastres

Judy: para nada,son un amor (n_n)

Nick: pues no eres como tu hermana te describió, hasta le pidió a zanahorias que se casara contigo

Kuro: **¡SHIIIIROOOOKOOOOO!** (dijo con tono de ultratumba emanando oscuridad de su cuerpo)

Shiroko: ADIÓS (O-O)

Shiroko comenzó a correr

Kuro: no lo creo **Shunpo**

Kuro desaparecio de la vista de todos y reaparecio quedando frente a shiroko

Judy: como hizo eso (O_O)

Kuro: ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa? (¬_¬) (Dijo con los brazos cursados)

Shiroko: no es justo yo no puedo hacer eso (ò_ó) (dijo tratando de cambiar la conversacion)

Kuro: ni lo intentes confiesa o sino (dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en su hemana)

Shiroko: yo...solo quería conseguirte una novia bonita para que puedas ser feliz...siempre estas cuidándonos y entrenas para protegernos, solo quería verte feliz (;_;)

Kuro: ¡Eres una tonta!

Shiroko: ¡matame suavemente!

shiroko cerro los ojos esperando su final pero en vez de recibir un golpe abrió los ojos y vio que estaba recibiendo un abrazo

Kuro: pero una tonta muy dulce (n_n)

Shiroko: ¿no estas molesto? (O_O)

Kuro: escucha, se que quieres conseguirme una pareja pero este no es el momento, cuando pasen todos los desastres dejare que me consigas una novia (dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza con el puño) mi pequeña cupido (n_n)

Shiroko: jajaja oni-chan basta me haces cosquillas (n_n)

Judy: awww que tiernos se ven no crees nick (n_n)

Nick: si...tiernos (v_v)

judy: pasa algo nick

Nick: no es nada zanahorias

Ryu: ¿es todo? no vas a cahetearla o a jalarle las orejas (Ò_Ó)

Kuro: creo que me confundes con kaiser

De pronto todos empezaron a escuchar un aullido muy cerca de ellos

Kuro: hablando del lobo feroz te llaman Ryu

Ryu: No contestes...no contestes...AUUUUUUUUUUUU (rápidamente se tapo el hocico)

la puerta de la estación se abrió de golpe dejando pasar un lobo gris que vestía de azul con una chaqueta blanca que tenia guantes con placas de metal en los nudillos

Ryu: ho-hola Nii-san (dijo sudando de miedo)

Kaiser: cállate Ryusaki, espera a que volvamos a casa te haré entrenar hasta que pidas la muerte por haber salido de casa sin mi permiso

Ryu: *gulp*

Kuro: veo que cumpliste tu misión kaiser

kaiser: si,encontre un demonio en vaiti tujunga casi masacra a una jirafa y a un Chancho le aplaste la cabeza como si fuera un melon fue muy facil

Kuro: nada mal sarnoso pero yo acabe con una garra viperina y salve la vida de varios roedores y dos policías

Kaiser: ¿y eso que? hablamos de dificultad tu no podrías acabar con este tipo de monstruos eres muy débil

Kuro: ¡¿que dijiste?!

Voz: ¡cállense los dos!

derepente una lince café cubierta con una capa negra apareció de la nada sin hacer ningún ruido asombrando a los presentes pues a su lado se encontraba un ataud el cual se agitaba

Judy: una lince...tu eres la hermana de cheetha

Cheetha: lynx quiero aclarar, que ryu fue el que nos arrastro porque quería salir un rato a ver el lugar y shiroko quería un de esas popsipatitas

Lynx: lo se, tu nunca harías algo como escaparte de casa, aun a si estoy algo molesta (desabrocho su capa revelando una estilizada figura vistiendo una chaqueta purpura escotada y unos pantalones negros ademas de poseer un arco, tres carcaj de flechas) ¿que te dijimos sobre los desconocidos?

Cheetha: pero son policías, hasta nos mostraron las placas

lobato: Auuuuuu que belleza de gata (n_n)

lynx rapidamente tomo el arco, una flecha y disparo a la entrepierna del oficial pero no le dio por muy poco estampandose en el suelo

Lynx: falle a propósito, si alguien mas dice algo parecido voy a arrancarle los genitales y a aplastarlos mientras lo obligo a mirar y se los obligare a tragarselos ¿esta claro? (n_n)

los machos presentes temblaron mientras solo pensar en la amenaza de lynx les hacia doler la entrepierna

Kuro: y lynx ¿que cuenta la plaza sahara?

Lynx: como temíamos la segunda parte de la profecía se a cumplido

Bogo: ¡ya basta! O me dicen que esta pasando aquí o los arrestare

Kuro: esta bien...lynx lo que esta en el ataúd ¿es lo que creo que es?

Lynx: si iba a matarlo pero recibí tu mensaje y lo capture en este ataúd que me lleve para tener pruebas

kuro se acerco al ataúd lo abrió y retrocedio revelando la cadáver de un animal desconocido con grilletes en manos y pies

Bogo: ¡es todo! ¡manos sobre la...!

el cadáver se levanto y gruño tratando de alcázar a kuro para rebanarlo con sus largas garras

Judy: nick...eso es...¿lo que pienso que es?

Nick: eso es un...Zo-zo-zo-zombi

Kuro: un necrofago de hecho correcta kaiser

Kaiser: si claro yo me encargo

Kaiser uso sus puños para romper el craneo con ambos puños llenandose de sangre podrida

Kaise: que asco ¿porque no lo hiciste tu kuro?

Kuro: mi katana y mi cuchillo tactito me los confiscaron y tu bien sabes que me especializo en armas de meele no en combate cuerpo a cuerpo jejeje

Kaiser: solo un tonto no tiene un tercer respaldo y ademas me lo esperava eres,pequeño y debil como cualquier presa

Kuro: QUIERES VER QUE TAN DEBIL SOY SIN ARMAS PERRO SARNOSO

Kaiser: ADELANTE LIEBRE PULGOSA Y ENANA

kuro: AHORA SI TE VOY A

Derrepente lynx Golpeo con mucha fuerza a ambos guerreros

Lynx: YA PAREN DE ACTUAR COMO UN PAR NIÑOS NOS AVERGUENZAN

Kaiser/kuro: Lo sentimos (x_x)

Ambos se levantaron con dolor de cabeza los policias solo miraban con pena ajena pero judy y nick aguantaban la risa

Bogo: ¡explíquense ahora!

kuro: bien si quieren saber con tanta urgencia, el mundo que conocen esta apunto de cambiar

los oficiales se alteraron un poco por lo que dijo el conejo

Bogo: ¡es una amenaza!

kaiser: mas bien una advertencia

Garraza: ¿advertencia?

Bogo por el miedo y adrenalina le disparo a kuro quien evadio el disparo luego desaparecio denuevo de la vista de todos al momento siguiente kuro aparecio del otro lado del lugar con su katana en manos cullo filo negro estaba a medio enfundar

Kuro: _ **Shishi sonson (canto de leon)**_

Kuro termino de enfundar su katana el cañon de la pistola de bogo asi como la de todos los oficiales grandes terminaron cortados haciendolos inutiles

Kuro: ¡Maldito!,¡vil andrajoso!,¡asqueroso!,¡hijo de burro leproso!,¡me disparaste! **¡deveria convertirte en kevab!  
**...pero no lo hare, las espadas se deben usar para defender a los que sean inocentes y a ti mismo, El filo de nunca debe mancharse con la sangre de los inocentes

Bogo: ¿Como hiciste eso?

Kuro: Tengo experiencia al tratar a bastardos cobardes con pistolas como tu pero debo admitir que le debo algo a este pequeño

Kuro saco de su cuello un collar como una cruz la cual tenia un ovalo en la parte de arriva con una esfera en el ovalo con una liquido verde neon con medio espacio vacio pero regenerandose

Kuro: esto es un anj alguien equipado revive cuando muere...claro si no es una muerte por causas naturales y ademas libera el poder oculto de los que lo portan

Judy: ¡no inventes!, ¡donde conseguiste esto!

Kuro: un arcángel me lo dio

Nick: wooh y yo creía que zanahorias exageraban de mas

Judy/Kuro: Yo no exagero

Kaiser y lynx sacaron sus anjs cuyos orbes estaban llenos la únicas diferencias eran que el orbe de kaiser era amarillo brillante, el orbe de lynx era azul neon

Bogo: bien entonces danos una prueba

Kuro: _es_ _enserio..._ esta bien

kuro tomo el libro que cargaba y se lo entrego a bogo

Kuro: este es el diario de deckard cain el ultimo sabio horadrim de una tierra llamada santuario, dentro esta toda la información sobre demonios, como combatirlos y claro historias antiguas,leyendas y profecias antiguas

Bogo: buen intento pero esta en blanco

Kuro puso un dedo sobre el libro haciendo aparecer palabras y la imagen de un ser tan horroroso que espanto a bogo tirando el libro que volvió a ser blanco

Kuro: el libro elige a su lector, si no lo puedes leer significa que no eres digno del conocimiento ancestral solo lo puedes leer si alguien escogido por el libro lo sostiene

Bogo: ¡eso no prueba nada!,¡puede ser tinta invisible!,¡tu desapariciones y apariciones son humos y espejos!,¡y ese monstruo es un animatronico!

judy recogió el diario del piso y lo abrio

Kaiser: ¡cree que inventamos todo!, para tu información hemos protegido este mugroso lugar de esos demonios durante una semana

Judy: una semana(dijo mientras pasaba las paginas del diario)...estas diciendo que estas cosas han estado rondando una semana y no nos dimos cuenta

Nick: déjame ver (nick le quito el diario a judy y paso la pagina encontrándose con la imagen de un demonio que parecía un insecto) Duriel el señor del dolor es el mas letales de los demonios menores una sola de sus miradas hiela el alma de un mortal tritura los huesos con las dos guadañas que tiene en vez de manos para oír los gritos de dolor de sus victimas, cuando ya no pueden gritar se los come para satisfacer su deseo de oír los placentero gritos finales de dolor

Todos los oficiales leyeron tambien la descripción del demonio y se espantaron

Kuro: ¿pueden leerlo?

Nick: pues ahora que lo mencionas...si

Judy: ¿que significa?

Kuro: ¿quisieran probar algo?

kuro saco de su chaqueta dos anjs con esferas en blanco los cuales flotaron ante judy y nick

Kuro:...¿que esperan la foto? tomenlos

judy y nick tomaron los anjs y estos brillaron al contacto cuando las brumas en el orbe aparecieron orbe de judy se lleno con una bruma color opalo y el de nick se lleno con una bruma morada que parecia inestable

Kuro: un par de elegidos nuevos fueron revelados

Judy: ¿elegidos?

Bogo: ¿a que te refieres?

Kuro: esta bien se lo ganaron pero primero (dijo tomando asiento) ¿que tanto saben sobre mundos paralelos?

todos: ¿ehh?

kuro: deacuerdo...(señalo a nick) tu dame el diario

Nick: ¿para que?

kaiser: quieren respuestas ¿no?

Lynx: ¿quienes somos?

Shiroko: ¿de donde venimos?

Cheetha: ¿la razon de que hay demonios asechando?

Kuro: para eso necesito confiar y para que confie en ustedes deben devolverme el diario

Judy:...nick dales el diario

Bogo: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE HOOPS!?

Judy: con todo respeto ¡CIERRE LA BOCA BÚFALO GRITON!

Todos los presentes se asombraron judy nunca le hablado así al jefe

Judy: una de esas cosas casi me devora viva hoy, casi matan a nick, y no pude hacer nada para ayudar (dijo con la mirada baja las orejas abajo y apretando los puños)de no ser por kuro hubiéramos muerto y esa cosa hubiera devorado a mas habitantes de zootopia ¡si dicen la verdad les debemos su agradecimiento a ellos tres por proteger la ciudad ellos solos!...les creeré no importa cual sea la explicacion

todos se asombraron nunca habian visto a judy comportarse asi,nick le dio el diario a kuro pero luego

Ryu: ¡oye! ¡no nos des por descontados!

Nick: ¿que quieres decir?

los niños sacaron de sus ropas un anj cada uno con el orbe con una bruma diferente la de ryu era blanca la de shiroko era Rosa y la de cheetha azul neutro sorprendiendo a los oficiales

Judy: no me digan que (dijo con la voz quebrada)

Ryu: los seis hemos cuidado esta ciudad cada vez que un demonio aparece y lo hemos mantenido en secreto para que no cundiera el panico

Kuro: tecnicamente participaron en una pelea solo porque se encontraban en el momento exacto

ryu: PERO AUN ASI MATAMOS AL DEMONIO ENTRE LOS TRES

Kaiser: ¡ryusaki basta!

Ryu: No kaiser simplemente ya no puedo callarlo, hemos estado protegiendo a los habitantes de esta ciudad desde que llegamos para que no termine como nuestro mundo natal y ¿como nos pagan? le disparan a kuro

kuro: ryu sabes que no hacemos esto por dinero o gloria

Bogo: ¿mundo natal?

Kuro abrió el diario y de repente todo cambio se encontraba una ciudad llena de monos sin pelo o cola caminando en una gran ciudad

Shiroko: nuestro mundo natal gaia era un lugar donde la raza dominante eran humanos que son la evolución del mono era igual que este mundo, bueno salvo que la otras especies animales no evolucionaron con nosotros

judy miro a una mujer la cual lleava un chihuahua en su bolso

Judy: emmm ya lo vemos (O_o)

Kuro: pero hace años los alcaldes, presidentes,primeros ministros y gobernadores de todo el mundo se reunieron para crear una alianza para instaurar un solo gobierno

Nick: adivino no salió bien y se declararon la guerra entre ellos

la imagen cambio ahora todos estaban en medio de un gran incendio y alguno eran golpeados y metidos a un camion

Kuro: de hecho si se formo...pero no para las personas comunes a la mañana siguiente que se instauro el nuevo gobierno mundial, militares,marines y policías salieron a las calles y empezaron a capturar a personas inocentes sin importar su edad aun recuerdo ese día, yo tenia como 10 y todo era un caos las personas huían por su vida empujándose entre si, mi madre y mi abuela murierón a manos de...un mal nacido quien buscaba ganar un lugar en el nuevo régimen, yo y mis amigos mas cercanos kaiser y lynx habíamos escapado,huimos a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivíamos nada mas armados con una katana oxidada de una tienda de antiguedades, una resortera y canicas de plomo y una nudillera de latón montamos un campamento pero nos encontró el asesino, casi nos mata pero lo matamos entre los tres

el lugar se transformo en una ciudad donde algunos vestian ropa elegante y otros tenian grilletes y harapos

Kaiser: desde entonces los que se aliaron para capturar a las personas ganaron el derecho a ser los civiles en el nuevo gobierno y los capturados se convirtieron en esclavos para que ellos no tuvieran que hacer nada por si mismos, cuando se llevaron a los ciudadanos volvimos a nuestra ciudad en ruinas y nos refugiamos en una cueva debajo de la iglesia la cual estaba perfecta para vivir, tierra fértil,agua fresca y luz natural

el paisaje cambio a una cueva espaciosa y unos niños cada uno entrenando a su manera ya sea levando pesas practicando con una espada de madera tallada y afinando su punteria con una resortera

Lynx: odiamos ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo el mundo así que decidimos fortalecernos física y mentalmente para enfrentarnos a el gobierno maldito y liberar esclavos

la cueva ahora era un refugio lleno de personas llena de hombres mujeres niños jugando con animales y varios animales de granja

Kuro: 12 años pasaron y durante ese tiempo el mundo exterior se volvió inseguro,si te hallaban fuera de una ciudad te capturaban y te convertian en un esclavo del gobierno o te vendian al mejor postor, nosotros y otros grupos de personas que liberamos y querían ver a los miembros del gobierno caer formamos una resistencia,liberábamos a los esclavos y destruíamos las ciudades hasta hacerlas escombros

Judy: su hogar sin duda se corrompió

Kuro: no...siempre estuvo corrupto solo que ya no siguieron ocultándolo

el paisaje cambio a un lugar desértico donde un chico de negro y un hombre con una tunica y alas etéreas miraban una gran ciudad tan grade como zootopia

Kuro: en mi ultima mision hace ocho días encontre un libro que convoco al alcargel de la justicia y de la sabiduria Tyrael me dijo que hace milenios nuestro mundo era un mundo increible pero fue le primero en caer ante la guerra de los pecados,tyrael nos dijo que ya no había salvación para nuestro mundo

Kuro cerro el diario haciendolos regresar a la central

Bogo: eso no explica que hacen aquí o porque son otras especies

Kuro: lo de las especies creo que es como luciríamos de haber nacido en este mundo y el porque estamos aquí, tyrael nos propuso llevarse a los inocentes a los cielos si a cambio los guerreo de la resistencia veníamos a animaría para protegerla de las fuerzas del infierno ya que su mundo nunca paso por la guerra de los pecados,nosotros seis mas otros 1300

Bogo: ¡1300! entonces no están solos

Cheetha: kuro declaro zootopia para nosotros mas unos 100 que estan encuviertos entre la poblacion de zootopia y sus poblados cercanos con armas de alto calibre y filo los demás fueron dispersos por todo el mundo para establecer bases de operaciones por todo el mundo

Judy: espera...¡ustedes robaron los cuatro aviones del aeropuerto! (Ò_Ó)

Kuro: si pero mejor nosotros que unos terroristas (n_n)

Judy: y tienes el descaro de decirlo a la ligera (ÒwÓ)

Nick: jajaja tiene agallas, me agradas

Bogo:tengo una pregunta, dijeron algo de una profecía ¿de que se trata?

Kuro:...no se (n_n)

todos los oficiales cayeron al piso y se volvieron a levantar rápidamente judy tomo del cuello de la chaqueta de kuro y empezó a zangolotearlo

Judy: como que no lo sabes (ÒwÓ)

Kuro: deja de zangolotear y te explico (G_G)

Judy dejo de zangolotear pero aun tenia a kuro sujeto del cuello de la chaqueta

Kuro: literalmente no me se explicar cuando llegamos aquí estaba desvelado leyendo el diario par saber que demonios podrían atacar parecía nunca acabarse,llegue a paginas en blanco y por arte de magia literalmente aparecieron palabras nuevas y decían así "los demonios atacaran,los muertos se levantaran,el aquelarre se anunciara,un requiem sonara por los alrededores del mundo, la luna creciente se teñirá con el carmesí de la sangre de dos mujeres puras de corazon y una estrella oscura señalara el comienzo del fin, solo un grupo de heroes podrán combatir la tormenta que se avecina" hoy se cumplió la parte dos de la profecía los muertos se han levantado de su tumbas y ahora vagan por la tierra (dijo señalando el ataúd)

Nick: quedan tres fases de la profecía

Kaiser: correcto pero la verdad no esperábamos que los ultimos escogidos fueran tan débiles

Lynx/kuro: ¡callate kaiser! (Ò_Ó)

kaiser: solo digo que si no pudieron matar a una garra viperina o mantener segura a una topo, ¿que tanto podrán hacer para proteger el mundo?

Judy y nick sintieron que la palabras de kaiser eran ciertas pero

Kuro: ¡no es verdad! el anj elige a su portador así como el diario elige a su lector, si los eligieron a ellos no es porque sean fuertes, es porque tienen algo asombroso en su interior, un potencial que los hace dignos de portar los anjs y leer el diario del ultimo horadrim

judy y nick entonces sintieron un poco de fe en que podían realizar esta tarea

judy: Jefe no queda de otra tenemos que ayudar

Nick: Judy tiene razon,zootopia, no todo el mundo esta en peligro debemos ayudar

Bogo: esto es mucho que digerir

Lynx: pues digieralo rapido ahora que kuro y ese Demonio salieron en las noticias los animales podrian entrar en panico ¿a quien creen que acudiran para buscar la respuesta?

afuera de la estacion varios camiones de las noticias aparecieron y salieron varios periodistas

Bogo: ¡Al jefe de policia!

Garraza: que hacemos jefe

Kuro: no digan nada solo mantenganlo todo en secreto

Lobato: ¿que es lo pero que podria pasar si les decimos la verdad?

Lynx: mmm ¿no se? mandarian a los policias al manicomio,cundiria el panico, los animales saquearian,se matarian unos a los otros, algunos vederian su alma y traicionarian a sus amigos (Ò_Ó)

Judy: tengo una idea ustedes tres vengan conmigo, garraza lleva a los niños al segundo piso y jefe suerte con los periodistas

judy se llevo a los guerreros a los vestidores, encuanto a los reporteros entraron rapido y empearon a hacer varias preguntas sobre el demonio y el jefe no tenia idea de como responder hasta que...

lepardo de las nieves: jefe bogo Que nos puede decir sobre el conejo negro que literalmete aparecio de la nada en pequeña rodencia y rescato a la oficial hoops y a una topo de ser devoradas

Voz: yo puedo contestar eso

los reporteros voltearon a ver a kuro ya con su katana, lynx y kaiser los cuales vestian uniformes de policia mas sus chaquetas

Chancho: es el, el conejo que acabo con la criatura

Castor: ¿que nos puede decir sobre la criatura que ataco hoy?

Kuro: la criatura en cuestion por ahora solo se puede definir de la siguiente manera monstruo

Toro: ¿porque tal declaracion?

Judy: no se nos ocurre una mejor forma de llamar a la criatura _ademas si nos referimos a ellos como demonios no nos creerian  
_

Jirafa: ¿de donde vino?

kuro: la evidencia sugiere que posiblemente emergio de la tierra

Cabra: ¿habra mas de esas cosas rondado por zootopia?

Kaiser: no sabemos aun asi despues de este insidente ahora debemos preocuparnos por las llamadas de broma y falsas alarma

lynx: aun asi el departamento esta preparado para ayudar y brindarles su proteccion

loba: ¿usted es un nuevo elemento de la policia de zootopia?

ovej: ¿inicio hoy? ¿porque porta una espada?

tigre: ¿fue inspirado por la oficial hoops?

Kuro:...No

todos callaron un momento

Kuro: despues de mi rescate hacia los oficiales me dieron un puesto aqui,pero la verdad no me llama la atencion ser policia

Judy: _despues de lo sucedido no te culpo por pensar asi_

cebra: ¿entonces para que se unio a la policia?

Kuro: para recuperar mi katana la cual me confiscaron...pero como es muy posible que otro ser como ese aparesca me pidieron unirme al cuerpo para ayudar a eliminarlos dado que las balas apenas atravezaron su piel y mi espada fue lo unico capaz de acabar con el...ahora si nos disculpan debemos pedir a todos que se retiren para seguir con nuestros deberes comunes y les rogamos a todos los ciudadanos que no bromen con estos monstruos ni traten de ser heroes ya que son muy letales y hoy recibimos una baja debemos dar la noticia a los amigos y familia del oficial Zebraski

poco a poco cada reportero se retiro asta dejar solo a los oficiales de policia

Bogo: bien evitamos una bala ¿pero cuanto tiempo pasara para la siguiente?

Kuro: no se, ahora nos retiramos ¡niños bajen ahora!

los niños bajaron por la escaleras y se fueron con los mayores

Judy: y ¿es todo?

Kuro: asi parece si quieres puedo devolverte los uniformes

Bogo: no es nesesario...conservenlos

Kaiser: bien entonces a quien le toca esta vez

Lynx: a mi

nick: ¿de que hablan esta vez?

Kuro: el diario tambien contiene una variedad de hechizos magicos

Nick:como...

Judy/Kuro: si dices sacar un conejo de un sombrero te mueres (¬_¬)

nick: okey cielos que sensibles

Shiroko: el hechizo en cuestion abre un portal a la ubicacion que este marcada por el usuario usa todo tipo de energia pero es complicado se nesecita concentracion

Lynx junto las manos y estas empezaro a emanar un brillo azul, lynx termino de cargar pero antes de abrir el portal una zorra artica entro rompiendo la concentracion

Zorra: NICOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE

la zorra artica avanzo asta estar frente a nick

Nick: ¿Snow?

la zorra artica le dio una cachetada en la cara de nick asombrando a los oficiales

nick: auch y eso porque

snow: ¡por preocuparme grandisimo idiota! vi las noticias y casi me da un infarto

Judy: ¿y tu quien eres?

Nick: zanahorias,chicos ella es mi hermanita Snow wilde

Judy: tienes una hermana y no me lo dijiste

Nick: es que ella me dijo y lo cito "no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca mas en mi vida asi que largate estafador de pocamonta"

Snow: no fue asi...te dije etafador de capirote

Judy: ¿y porque la repentina preocupación por nick si ya no lo querías ver?

Nick: ¿También me gustaría saber?

Snow: primero vine a disculparme por haberte corrido de casa pero es que ya no tolere vivir con tus tretas y estafas me senti orgullosa de que mi hermano mayor el cual admiraba por ser,leal,honesto y confiable volviera, pero sabes mama nunca perdió la fe en ti sin duda aun ahora la haces feliz

Nick: ¿a que te refieres?

Snow: nick...mama esta en condición critica

Nick se quedo helado cuando oyo eso

Nick: ¿cuando?...¿Como?

Snow: Hoy, el atacante es de especie desconocida y fue por multiples puñaladas

Nick: jefe yo...

Bogo: no te preocupes Ve

Nick tomo de la mano a Snow y se fueron en una patrulla al hospital de zootopia

Judy: nick...

Judy iba a seguirlos pero fue detenido por kuro

Judy: ¡sueltame kuro!

Kuro: este asunto no lo puedes tratar tu...solo alguien que paso por algo como esto en el pasado puede tratar con alguien que sufre lo mismo en el presente...yo hablare con el

Kuro saco una alarma de su chaqueta y la preciono en el acto apareció un moto negra y verde cromados para pequeños mamiferos, la cual se estaba conduciendo sola hasta detenerse en la jefatura dejando a los oficiales con la boca abierta

Judy: esa...si...es...una moto increíble (*_*)

Kuro: gracias, la Skyruner Mk II gracias a su diseño compacto,motor poderoso y fuente de energía amigable con el ambiente puede alcanzar velocidades de M 5 solo con presionar un boton

Francin: y yo creía que hoops tenia una obsesión por la velocidad

Kuro se monto en la moto y se coloco un casco verde

Shiroko: no te olvides de mi,despues de todo soy tu responsabilidad

Shiroko se monto en la moto y se puso un casco blanco

Judy: espera yo voy con ustedes

Kuro: hmp si que eres adorable pero no creo que tengas palabras para consolar a Nick

Judy: pues no me importa soy su compañera y debo apoyarlo tu no hablaras con el yo si

Kuro:...*suspiro*

kuro le lanzo un casco a judy

Kuro: sube antes de que me arrepienta

Judy se subio a la moto y esta comenzó a acelerar

Judy: esto si es velocidad

Shiroko: y aun no has visto nada

Kuro: dime hacia donde queda el hospital

Judy: queda a 600 klm por la intercepcion del este

Kuro: okey sujetate fuerte y tambien sujeta a shiroko

Kuro tomo el camino que señalo judy

 **mientras en el hospital**

nick y su hermana snow estaban en la habitacion de su madre la cual estaba inconciente y conectada a una maquina de pulso cardiaco

Nick: mama...me tomo un tiempo pero por fin volví al buen camino,trabajo en el departamento de policía de zootopia

Snow: Nick no creo que pueda oirte

Nick: no e hablado con ella desde los dieciséis snow tengo mucho que decirle

 **Devuelta con el grupo de conejos**

kuro, judy y shiroko llegaron al hospital y vieron la patrulla que nick se llevo estacionada

Judy: bien llegamos rápido (dijo quitándose el casco)

Kuro: lo dudabas mi moto esta echa por las mejores mentes y tecnología de gaia (dijo quitándose el casco)

Kuro se estaciono en la cera detras de unos arbustos

Judy: ¿porque no vas al estacionamiento?

Kuro: porque esta moto no tiene matricula y no quiero que la incauten, ademas nadie lo notara la moto se puede camuflar,ahora hazme un favor y carga a shiroko

Judy: ¿cargar?

Judy entonces oyo ronquidos y vio que shiroko estaba dormida judy le quito el casco y monto a la niña en su espalda, los dos entraron al hospital y fueron con la recepcionista la cual era una antilope

Judy: disculpe me podría decir donde esta internada la señora wilde (ó_ò)

Antilope:espere un segundo (dijo revisando en una computadora) , Wilde,wilde a si la señora teresa wilde en cuidados intencivos una zorra pelirroja, de hecho aquí fue donde trajo sus hijos al mundo

Kuro: linda historia pero tenemos prisa señora

Antilope: perdon es en el piso 6,habitación 6-f

Judy: gracias,vamos kuro

kuro: tengo un mal presentimiento

Judy: ¿que dijiste?

Kuro:...nada importante

 **Devuelta con nick**

Nick: y sabes todo se lo debo a mi compañera...te agradaria judy es la mejor compañera que te tenido y es la unica que creyó en mi como nadie lo habia hecho antes es la mejor compañera que e tenido...Apesar de ser una torpe coneja

Judy: si yo soy una torpe coneja tu eres un zorro aun mas torpe

Nick se dio la vuelta kuro y vio a y judy cargando en la espalda a una dormida shiroko

Judy: yo preocupandome en venir a apollarte y tu burlandote a mis espaldas

snow: Concuerdo con la oficial hoops eres un torpe zorro

Nick: snow ¿podrias dejarnos a solas a judy y a mi?

Snow: esta bien nick

Kuro: si claro

Kuro tomo a shiroko y se fue junto con snow

Nick: me hubiera gustado que hubieras conocido a mi madre en otras condiciones

Judy: yo tambien nick

¿?: nico...las

Nick y judy entonces se fijaron en la zorra peliroja la cual habia despertado

Nick: si mama soy yo, estoy aqui contigo

Sñr wilde: nicolas...casi no te reconocí (paso su mano por la mejilla de nick) que guapo te pusiste

Nick tomo la mano de su madre y esta se fijo en judy

Sñr wilde: tu debes ser la compañera de mi hijo

Judy: si señora soy judy hoops

sra wilde: un placer querida...lamento que no pueda recibirte como se debe

 **Mientras fuera de la abitacion**

kuro,snow y shiroko que aun estaba durmiendo estaban sentados fuera de la habitación

Snow: es tan linda (n_n)

Kuro: eso dices ahora pero espera a que se despierte (-_-)

Snow: pues es el trabajo de los hermano pequeños volver locos a los mayores

kuro: y ella hace bien su trabajo...entonces tu padre es...

Snow: un zorro artico si...pero hace mucho que no esta con nosotros

Kuro: lo lamento

Snow: tranquilo...y dime ¿cuantos miembros hay en tu familia?

Kuro: solo shiroko aunque es adoptada

Snow: es una familia muy pequeña para un conejo...¿y tus padres están aquí en zootopia?

Kuro: ellos murieron fueron asesinados shiroko es toda la familia que tengo

Snow:...perdon

Kuro: no te disculpes eso fue hace años...pero sabes eso no le pasara a tu madre

Snow: ¿como puedes estar seguro?

Kuro: porque los tiene a ustedes mientras ustedes estén con ella seguro se recuperara ademas vi la radiografía, sus heridas no son mortales si intentaban matarla hicieron un pésimo trabajo, tu madre estará bien lo garantizo snow (n_n)

Snow al escuchar eso se lleno de mucha esperanza

Snow: gracias... hay que pena sabes mi nombre pero no se el tuyo

Kuro: kuro, soy kuro

derepente shiroko se desperto

Shiroko: *yawh* oni-chan ¿la señorita judy ya esta con amigo?

Snow: si pequeña están con mi mama

Shiroko: Eres la zorra bonita que estaba con el señor nick (n_n)

Snow: y dices que esta ternura de niña te causa problemas (n_n)

Kuro: esperalo (-_-)

Shiroko: ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Snow: ¿que quieres pequeña?

kuro: esperalo (-_-)

Shiroko: porfavor cásate con mi oni-chan

Snow: (O/_/o)

Kuro: y alli lo tienes

Nick y judy estaban frente a ellos y nick bueno estaba aguantando la risa

Nick: y ¿cuando es la boda?

Snow: no tientes tu suerte nick...¿como esta mama? (ó_ò)

Nick: snow...mama despertó

Snow: gracias a dios

Nick: ella quiere vernos juntos

Snow: muy bien te acompaño nick

Nick y snow volvieron a entrar a la habitación mientras la oficial hopps se quedo con kuro y shiroko

Kuro: shiroko no puedes pedirle a cualquier mujer que se te presente que se case conmigo

Shiroko: pero (ó_ò)

Kuro: nada de peros ademas debes dejar de desvelarte sabes que tienes un horario para dormir

Judy: se nota que tu hermanita se preocupa por ti

 **mientras en la habitacion**

sra wilde: este es mi sueño hecho realidad mis dos amores reunidos de nuevo

Snow: mama te pondrás bien

Nick: debes guardar tus energías y reposar si no, no vas a sanar

De repente los altavoces empesaron a hacer mucho ruido de estatica pero despues se oyeron varios gritos

Voz: ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS PACIENTES Y VISITANTES DEBEN DIRIGIRSE A LA AZOTEA MONSTRUOSAS CRIATURAS ESTÁN ATACANDO, EL HOSPITAL SE COLOCO EL MODO DE CUARENTENA PARA EVITAR QUE ENTREN PERO NO SE SABE CUANTO PODRÁ RETENERLOS

nick: mama,snow tenemos que ir rapido a la azotea

Judy, kuro y shiroko entraron a la habitación

Kuro: nick...

Nick: ya se solo ayúdenme a llevar a mi madre y a snow a la azotea

Judy: muy bien

Judy ayudo a nick a poner a su madre en su espalda salieron de la habitación y vieron a miles de animales corriendo desenfrenadamente por las escaleras empujandose mutuamente

Kuro: y esto es exactamente.

Judy: si ya entendí

kuro: no queda de otra tendremos que refugiarnos en la habitacion

Sra wilde: joven podrías decirme ¿que planeas?

Kuro:...Sobrevivir

todos volvieron a entrar ala habitacion y cerraron la puerta

Judy: ¿y ahora que?

Kuro: primero señora teresa

kuro le lanzo una botella pequeña con pocion curativa a snow

Kuro: debe beber esto es amargo pero sanara sus heridas rapido

Nick: creele si no fuera por esa poción yo estaría muerto

La señora wilde tomo la botella, la destapo y bebio el contenido

Sra wilde: esta cosa sabe a rallos (-_-)TTT

Kuro: uno se acostumbra despues de la tercera vez (dijo abriendo el diario)

Kuro pasaba las paginas del diario de deckard cain y encontró la solución para hacer un punto seguro

Kuro: Judy...dame el cuchillo que te di un momento

Judy: ¿que planeas? (dijo dándole el cuchillo en mano a kuro)

Kuro paso el filo por su pata derecha cuando la sangre broto se mojo dos dedos y empezo a dibujar runas en la puerta cuando termino trazo una linea en el piso en la zona de la puerta

Snow: PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES (O_O)

Shiroko tomo el diario y empezo a leer

Shiroko: oni-chan no puedes estar hablando enserio, no tienes suficiente **Reiatsu** para esto

Kuro: tranquila tengo mas que suficiente

kuro puso su pata en un espacio vacio y empezo a decir un conjuro

Kuro: "la sangre de un héroe una tutela creara, a los demonios a raya mantendrá y la maldad no podrá entrar"

Las runas empezaron a concentrase en la palma de la mano de kuro hasta que todas las runas desaparecieron la linea en el piso de repente cambio de color de rojo a azul y cuando kuro retiro la pata la puerta estaba marcada con el emblema de los cielos superiores

Kuro: listo esta tutela magica mantendra a la maldad a ralla y no podran pasar

Snow: Nicolas wilde ¿EN QUE LÍOS TE METISTE AHORA? (ÒwÓ)#

Nick: Lo mismo me estoy preguntando

Kuro: sshhh ¿oyen eso?

Judy puso la oreja en la puerta y escucho algo

Judy:...parecen gruñidos

Shiroko:...ya estan aqui

Derepente la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza y el simbolo que estaba en esta brillo con intensidad y asi siguió por un par de hora hasta que se detubieron los golpes

Snow: ¿que fue eso?

Kuro: voy a abrir

Kuro abrió la puerta y frente a la misma estaba un gran monstruo verde con brazos enormes,cuernos, garras y dientes filosos y una lengua larga cuando los vio lanzo de su boca una esfera de rallos la cual no traspaso la puerta la linea azul

Sra Wilde/Snow: AAAaaaAaaaA

Kuro: que feo eres, diría que eres deforme

Shiroko: de echo esa es su especie "deforme-Demonio: es un monstruo que ronda en cuevas y en estructuras deterioradas escupe bolas de rayo,destripa a sus presas con sus garras enormes y se los come"

Judy: ¿como? ¿porque esa cosa no puede entrar?

Kuro: porque puse una barrera, esta habitación literalmente es el único lugar en donde se esta asalvo

Shiroko: y ¿cual es el plan?

Kuro: el plan es que tu te quedes aqui con los oficiales, la señorita snow y la señora wilde

Kuro tomo su katana y de un rapido desenfunde clavo la espada en el craneo del demonio

Kuro: yo saldre y me encargare de esto

* * *

 _ **sip e decidido crear mis propios recursos para los que no lo sepan los recursos segun la wikia de diablo son lo que se necesita para usar cualquier tecnica**_ _ **o conjuro**_ _ **hasta el diablo 2 el unico recurso era mana pero en diablo 3 el cual enserio me gustaria jugar algun dia si consigo o me regalan un juego original con su codigo de activacion,numeros de serie o keys para pc dado que no los puedes consegir en linea, tiene una variedad de recursos furia,esencia,poder arcano,mana,espiritu,ira,odio y diciplina y bueno como este es un fan fiction me estoy dando permiso para inventar clases de recursos...bueno camear recursos y habilidades y este es el primero que mencionare  
**_

 _ **Kuro/conejo negro**_

 _ **Recurso: reiatsu**_

 _ **energia que viene del alma del usuario el cual le permite usar fantasticos ataques canalizando la energia en su cuerpo,un arma ademas de que puede usarse para lanzar hechizos,el reiatsu es una energia que viene del alma de la persona mientras mas fuerte sea mas rapido se recargara tambien se recarga con reposo y comiendo**_

 _ **Fuente de inspiracion: Bleach**_

 _ **Habilidades mostradas**_

 _ **Shunpo: habilidad que te permite desplazarte y atacar a altas velocidades tipo fisica  
**_

 _ **Shishi sonson (cancion de leon): habilidad que conciste en lanzar un corte sencillo a gran velocidad que el corte es in-perceptible y limpio hasta que se enfunde la espada  
**_


	3. Acto 2

**Acto 2**

 **El hospital del miedo**

en la habitacion 6-f del piso 6 kuro y shiroko junto con los oficiales nick wilde y judy hopps y dos civiles Snow y teresa Wild la familia de nick quienes estaban atonitas viendo al monstruo cuyo craneo abia sido atravesado nadamenos que por la espada de kuro y al removerla esta comenzo a salpicar sangre el demonio deforme quedo en el piso y sin vida en sus ojos

Kuro: bien ya me oyeron ustedes se quedan aqui pase lo que pase no salgan

Snow: ¡estas loco! deberiamos huir no quedarnos aqui

Kuro: ¿huir a donde? la azotea seguro esta bloqueada y bajando solo encontraremos demonios y quien sabe que mas

Teresa: estas diciendome que estas cosas son demonios

Kuro: que Shiroko y los oficiales les expliquen debo darme prisa

Kuro salio del cuarto y vio completo caos y pandemonio cuando paso por las habitaciones conjuntas vio las puertas rotas, charcas de sangre y cuerpos de animales masticados, desmenbrados, incluso el de un elefante cullo estomago y costillas estaban abiertas

Kuro: Grotesco

Derrepente algo atraveso la pared kuro iba a ser golpeado por un par de criaturas monstruosas parecidas a una especie de gorila rapidamente lo esquivo de un salto

Kuro: esperen los conosco lei sobre ustedes en el libro de deckard en la seccion de bestias como se llamaban

Las criaturas se volvieron a lanzar al ataque con un manotazo y un golpe de martillo pero kuro rapidamente se deslizo entre las piernas de los demonios

Kuro: ya me acorde son wendigos son demonios tipo animal que solo dependen de su fuerza bruta

Kuro fue rodeado por varios demonios mas,deformes,demonios rojos con apariencia de diablos con espadas,porras y escudos eran treinta demonios y seguian llegando mas

Kuro: son muchos mas de los que estoy acostumbrado a tratar pero...ARROJENSE PENDEJOS (Ò_Ó)

uno de los wendigos lanzo un puñetazo el cual kuro esquivo acto seguido kuro le corto la mano con su katana negra asiendo que gritara mientras la herida sangraba kuro aprovecho para correr y cortarle tambien la pierna,kuro hiba a ser atacado por los demonios rojos pero bloquea sus espadas con la sulla

demonio: tu rendirte animal ser mas que tu

Kuro: eso crees pero en una batalla de espadas nadie me supera

Kuro giro y con velocidad acabo con los demonios manchandose con la sangre de los mismos,pero derrepente fue golpeado por un puño gigante que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared

Kuro: auch buen golpe para estar herido y manco realmente me dolio

Kuro se despego del muro y se limpio la sangre de su boca y vio que el liquido verde bajo hasta estar la mitad de lleno el wendigo vovio a atacar pero estavez kuro salto y corrio por el brazo del wendigo y le corto la cabeza dejando el cuerpo inerte y sin ida rapidamente kuro esquivo las garras de un deforme y le corto la mano y despues la clavo en el pecho y la desenterro cortandole la cabeza a otro demonio rojo pateo el cuerpo para atrazar a los otros evadio con un giro el golpe del segundo wendigo, salto y partio el craneo del wendigo a a mitad y su cuerpo se desplomo kuro siguio peleando con los demonios rojos cortandole los brazos cabezas o partiendolos a a mitad kuro sin embargo se descuido lo cortaron en el pecho y lo apuñalaron en un costado en cuando ya solo que do uno este escapo hacia los pisos de arriba soltando su espada y escudo gritando "la muerte negra,la muerte negra" kuro guardo su katana devueta en su funda y se miro empapado de sangre y sujetndose la herida

Kuro: acabados esperen a que se lo cuente a kaiser 60 demonios jeje

derrepente uno de los demonios se levanto y ataco

Demonio: Morir

Pero antes de que siquiera kuro desenfundara denuevo su espada una bala atravezo su cabeza y la responsable era nada mas que la oficial hoops quien estaba junto al oficial nick

Judy: estas bien kuro

Kuro: si no se preocupen estoy sintiendo dolor como no tienen una puta idea

Judy: ¿era nesesario la palabrota? (-_-)*

Kuro: uno de esos caidos me apuñalo en un costado asi que si

Judy: ¿caido?

Kuro: son la clase mas baja de demonio similar a un soldado raso o la carne de cañon

Kuro saco una posion de sanacion y se la bebio curando las heridas

Kuro: aun tengo un surtido de posiones sanadoras

nick: bueno pasando a otra cosa el espectaculo que diste fue muy sangriento pero te descuidaste al final tienes suerte que a zanahorias le quedara una bala en su pistola

Kuro:si pero les dije que se quedaran en la zona segura y ¿donde esta shiroko? (-_-)

Nick: emm

 **Abitacion 6-f**

Shiroko estaba siendo inmovilizada por Snow quien la sujetaba con brazos y piernas

Shiroko: DEJENME IR YO TAMBIEN PUEDO PELEAR CONTRA LOS DEMONIOS

Snow: esto es cosa de adultos pequeña no puedes hacer nada al respecto porfavor desiste porque no voy a soltarte

 **Derregreso con los tres**

nick: tranquilo mi hermana no dejara que esa niña salga de la habitacion

Kuro: ¿y ustedes que hacen aqui a todo esto?

Judy:...vinimos a ayudar...pero creo que no la necesitas

Kuro:...no...creo que si la necesitare para llegar al final

nick: pues no es lo que vimos en esta batalla

Kuro: eso si soy bueno pero mientras mas seamos mejor

kuro reviso los bolsillos de su chaqueta y vio tres botellas rojas pequeñas

Kuro: me quedan tres posiones una para cada uno no las usen a la ligera y si van a pelear nesecitaran armas que puedan traspasar la piel de un demonio

Kuro le devovio el cuchilo tactico a judy en cuanto a nick le dio un baston con una esfera de madera en la punta que salio de la nada,para kuro no era sorpresa los demonios por alguna razon algunos demonios dejaban caer ciertas cosas aleatoreas cuando se les mataba pero no se quejaba ya que era un coleccionista de armas y en una guerra las armas son importantes

Nick: ¿enserio? ¿a zanahorias le das un cuchillo y a mi me das un baston?

Kuro: si tanto te molesta ten

kuro le dio la espada y el escudo que el demonio solto y se los dio a nick

Nick: ahora esto esta mejor

Kuro: aun asi conserva ese baston algo me dice que es mas tu estilo

kuro se acerco a un mapa del hospial y vio que el hospital se formaba de 10 piso en los cuales incluian sotano y la azotea

Kuro: bien los unicos lugares a donde podemos ir es arriba o abajo asi que yo voto abajo

Judy: no,debemos ayudar a los de la azotea

Nick: es cierto

Kuro: bien parece que iremos arriba pero antes contestenme una pregunta...¿estan preparados para pelear y morir?

Los oficiales se asombraron por la pregunta y lo meditaron vastante

Nick: yo si hice muchas cosas divertidas y hecho muchos amigos,pero quiero que mi mama y snow salgan de aqui con vida

Judy:...yo...si estoy lista para morir

Kuro y compañia se fueron por las esaleras y subieron

 **mientras en la jefatura**

Kaiser y lynx estaban viendo las noticias y vieron el hospital de zootopia y sus alrrededores siendo asediado por varios demonios los oficiales de policia veian esto con miedo

Ryu: oh si es hora de la accion

Kaiser: Si para nosotros tu te quedas junto con cheetah

Ryu:...NO

Kaiser: Ryusaki obedeceme

Ryu: NO NO ESTAVEZ, SHIROKO ESTA EN ESE HOSPITAL QUIERO AYUDARLA

Kaiser Golpeo a ryu en la cara mandandolo a chocar contra la pared espantando a los policias por la accion del lobo gris

Kaiser:hermano tonto...solo quiero protegerte...la verdad no sabemos si realmente el anj revive al portador de la muerte...si solo es un rumor del diario si solo livera el poder de su portador

Ryu: nii-san (O_O)

kaiser dio la espalda a todos

Kaiser: Ryu debes entender que pese a todo sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño un niño de 10 años, no soportaria la idea de verte morir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

Ryu:...lo entiendo pero aun insisto en ir

Cheetah: es cierto no podemos dejar a kuro y a lynx por su cuenta en un nido de demonios los cuatro debemos ir

Lynx:...si vienen con nosotros nesesitaran armas

Lynx se volvio a concentrar y un brillo azul y con un toque de dedo un portal se hizo presente

Garraza: asi que ese es un portal

Lynx: voy y vuelvo

Lynx atravezo el portal llegando a la base de operaciones la cual estaba llena de analistas y soldados

Loba: señora lynx que bueno que volvio hay demonios atacando el hospital

Lynx: primero jamas me digas señora solo tengo 21 segundo ya lo se vine por armas diles a los que esten ceca del lugar que salgan al ataque

Loba: entendido lynx

Lynx entonces procedio a tomar una ballesta pequeña,un carcaj de saetas y una un cuchillo para Cheetah

Lynx: bien ya me voy

Lynx volvio a cruzar el portal y este se cerro viendo a lynx vio que todos los oficiales se preparaban con equipo S.W.A.T armas de alto calibre escudos anti motines y chalecos keblar

kaiser: veo que trajiste obsequios

Lynx: perdon kai no les traje nada a ti y a ryu

Kaiser: meh tranquila prefiero acabar con todos usando solo mis puños es como siempre digo

Ryu: la unica arma que debe quitarle la vida a alguien son tus propios puños y habilidades no un arma

Bogo: ¿enserio van a permitir que unos niños porten armas?

Lynx: ellos saben que no son juguetes lo saben desde que los tenemos a nuestro cuidado

Ryu: asi es toda nuestra vida solo hemos practicado y entrenado para enfrentar el gobierno maldito de gaia en caso de que nuestros hermanos murieran en el cumplimiento de su deber

Cheetah: asi que si sabemos como usar armas

Bogo:...¡muy bien todos a las patrullas! Garraza avisa a todos los departamentos que tal vez nesesitaremos todos los refuerzos disponibles

Garraza: si jefe

Todos los oficiales de policia includo el grupo de gaia entraron a las patrullas S.W.A.T y se fueron al hospital

 **de regreso al hospital piso 7  
**

Kuro estaba enfrentandose a un par de deformes los cuales estaban arrojandoles esfeas de rayo en cuanto los oficiales judy estaba usando el cuchillo para defenderse pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de combate asi que se resvalo con un charco de sangre y ubiera recibito un corte si no fuera por el escudo de madera que nick portaba

Nick: no la toques inmundo demonio

Nick empujo el escudo y con la otra uso la espada para matar al demonio

Nick: ¿estas bien judy?

Judy: si ¡cuidado!

Judy apuñalo en el estomago a uno de los caidos quien se desplomo de rodijas en el suelo

Judy: lo lamento dejeme

el demonio en su ultima fuerza uso su espada para lanzar un ataque que casi corta la garganta de judy aciendo que se desplomandose en el piso

Nick: JUDY

Nick uso la espada para terminar el trabajo y cortarle la cabeza al demonio Kuro habia terminado con los demonios grandes y vio a los dos nick estaba ayudando a judy a ponerse de pie

Nick: estas bien zanahorias

Judy: si eso creo

Kuro: eres una tonta

Nick: NO LE HABLES ASI ELLA ESA UNA DE LAS MAS AMABLES Y DE LAS MAS DEDICADAS POLICIAS DE ZOOTOPIA, CORRIJO DEL MUNDO

Judy: ¿enverdad pienzas eso de mi?

Nick volteo apenado dandose cuenta de lo que dijo y vio a judy quien estaba sorprendida

Nick: Bu-bueno si pero que no se te suba a la cabeza (dijo con un pequeño rubor)

Judy solo solto una pequeña risa ante lo que dijo nick cuando kuro se acerco a mirarla

kuro: okey ahora dime ¿porque dudaste? ese demonio estaba a tu merced pero no lo mataste y acambio ese demonio casi te corto el cogote

Judy: yo...nunca habia hecho algo como esto...me refiero a matar a otro animal

kuro guardo su katana y puso las manos en los hombros de judy

Kuro: Judy comprendo que matar puede sonarte algo horrendo pero pienza en esto si no matamos hasta el ultimo demonio que hay aqui snow y la señora Teresa estaran en peligro,no te pido que cambies tu acctitud a una despidada pero quiero que recuerdes los demonios no te tendran la consideracion que mostraste ahora

Judy:...*suspiro* lo comprendo

Nick: ¿pero y la barrera magica?

Kuro: es un sortilegio fuerte pero se debilita sin un recurso que lo alimente

Judy: ¿recurso?

Kuro saco el anj mostrando la esfera verde que parecia agotarse cada vez mas

Kuro: este orbe con liquido verde es mi recurso llamado Reiatsu el reiatsu es un energia viene de mi propia alma y con la cual hago la mayoria de mis habilidades,normalmente se recarga gradualmente pero use mi propio reiatsu para crear el sortilegio y desde que la use me a estado drenando cuando el liquido verde de mi anj este vacio por completo la barrera caera...y con ella la unica zona segura de este lugar

Judy: entonces que estamos esperando tenemos debemos darnos prisa

Nick: me quitaste las palabras de la boca

los tres fueron a las escaleras y subieron

 **Hospital piso 8**

al llegar vieron mas no estaba lleno de demonios en cambio vieron algo desagradable eran animales pero no animales comunes estos eran animales muertos y en descomposicion,cadaveres vivientes y algunos estaban comiendo la carne de victimas que se quedaron atras en su huida

Nick: Zombis y son muchos

Judy: nick mira

Judy señalo el zombi de una zebra

Judy: el oficial zebraski...en este piso debe estar la morgue del hospital

Nick: bien kuro como lidiamos con esto

Kuro: segun recuerdo el diario de deckard cain decia que los muertos vivientes son el resultado de la influencia demoniaca sobre santuario, las almas de los difuntos se encuentran encerradas en los cuerpos putrefactos si les rompes los huesos se mueren, la forma facil de acabar con ellos es cortarles la cabeza,quemarlos con fuego o congelarlos y partirlo en pequeños cubos de hielo y para mejor liberaremos las alamas atrapadas

nick: si lastima que ninguno de nosotros sabe usar magia

Kuro: bien no queda de otra tenemos que exterminar a los muertos de la manera dificil

 **Mientras afuera del hospital**

Las fuerzas policiales de zootopia abian llegado al lugar salieron de sus camiones y abrieron fuego contra los demonios

Lobato: jefe son demasiados y siguen saliendo

Bogo: sigan disparando formen un perimetro

uno de los demonios deformes hiba a arrancarle la cabeza a bogo pero este recibio una patada voladora de kaiser mandandolo a otro sitio

Kaiser: este es mio (dijo tronandose el cuello)

un wendigo intento golpear a kaiser pero una patadada en la cara cortecia de Ryu

Ryu: tu pelea sera conmigo bestia (dijo poniendose en pose de combate)

Lynx y cheetah comenzaron a avanzar disparando flechas y saetas a las cabezas y corazones de los demonios y no falto tiempo para que los miembros de la resistencia de gaia que estaban cerca fueran a ayudar ya armados

Francin: quienes son ellos

Kaiser: son algunos de los soldados que se quedaron en zootopia de los que les hablamos (dijo sosoteniendo las mandibulas del deforme)

Leon: Lider kaiser,vinimos tan rapido como pudimos sus ordenes

Kaiser con fuerza brutal arranco la mandibula del deforme y con una serie de puñetazos a la cabeza que termino con la rotura total del craneo su cuerpo quedo tendido muerto en el piso con fuerza rompio la mandibula que seguia en su mano

Kaiser: ¡todos los que sean maestros de melee y combate cuerpo a cuerpo al frente!,¡franco tiradores atras y ayuden a los oficiales! YA YA YA

Los expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cruzaron el perimetro junto con los expertos en melee quienes sacaron sus armas

 **devuelta al piso 8**

los tres animales estaban defendiendose de los muertos vivientes los cuales querian rasguñar,morder y devorar a los oficiales y a Kuro fue entonces que la espada que tenia nick se rompio asi como el escudo de madera

Nick: em amigos ayuda mis armas se rompieron

Kuro: ¡aun te queda una! (dijo decapitando a un tigre)

nick entonces tomo el baston que kuro le dio y con un fuerte golpe le volo la cabeza a un no-muerto, rapidamente fue derribado era un jaguar y queria encajarle sus colmillos a nick pero el lo estaba manteniendo a raya

Nick: no me van almorzar el dia de hoy

Judy: NICK

Kuro se guia combatiendo pero estaba rodedo y no podia ayudar a nick pero vio un espcio asi que hizo lo unico que no queria hacer extendio un dedo al jaguar no muerto

kuro: lo siento... _ **Sho (golpe)  
**_

De los dedos de kuro se disparo una rafaga de energia espiritual que golpeo el craneo del jaguar el cual termino en el piso permitiendole a nick ayudar a judy quien ya fue mordida y rasguñada por un grupo de conejos no-muertos en el hombro con su baston los aparto,pero los muertos grandes se aproximaban a atacar nick se coloco entre los muertos y judy

Nick: Si la quieren sera sobre mi cadaver

Los ojos de nick tuvieron un brillo fugaz los no-muertos se fueron contra el oficial pero kuro aparecio para cortar las cabezas de los no-muertos

Nick: ufff gracias kuro

Kuro: de nada pana...uh eso rimo (n_n)

Nick fue con judy y reviso la herida

Nick: la mordieron ¿eso significa que se convertira en una no muerta?

Kuro: esto no es el cine Nick estos zombis son el resultado de una maldicion y de influencia demoniaca no a una infeccion viral

judy se frotaba las heridas cuando su mente hizo click

Judy: espera como fue que el jaguar termino en el piso

Kuro: fui yo...use un hechizo para ayudar a nick...lo lamento

Kuro saco su anj y vio que ya no quedaba de ese liquido verde asustando a los oficiales

Kuro: la tutela caera

 **Piso 6 habitacion 6-f**

Snow: porfavor shiroko deja de insistir no vas a salir

Shiroko: no lo entiende señorita mi hermano nesecita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir no se usted pero yo enserio quiero apoyarlo asi que y lamento mi expresion porque deverdad me agrada QUITEME SUS PUTAS GARRAS DE ENCIMA (ÒwÓ)#

Teresa: QUE BOQUITA TU HERMANO DEBERIA LAVARTE LA BOCA CON JABON

derrepente las tres vieron la barrera y vieron que el simbolo y la raya en la puerta fueron desapreciendo asta que no quedo rastro de ella

Teresa: ¿que paso ese simbolo de la puerta y la raya del piso?

Shiroko: no...porfavor no

Snow: ¿que pasa?

Shiroko: la barrera a caido este lugar ya no es una zona segura

Derrepente la puerta fue golpeada y gruñidos se empezaban a oir detras de la puerta

Shiroko: ¡rapido ayudenme a bloquear la puerta! (dijo intentando empujar la cama)

Entre las tres empujaron las cosas que pudieran ayudar a bloquear la puerta hasta crear una pared

Teresa: eso servira para mantenerlos a raya

Shiroko: tal vez pero no los detendran para siempre

snow: ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿porque callo la barrera o cosa que kuro hizo?

Shiroko: hay dos posibilidades la primera oni-chan se quedo sin reiatsu o...murio

Teresa y snow se impactaron

Shiroko: _aunque probablemente sea lo primero oni-chan es un maestro de meele cualquier cuchilla se vuelve un arma letal en sus manos ademas tiene a "Kuroi tsuki" con el_

 **Mientras entre los pisos 8 y 9**

los oficiales se parararon entro los pisos para descansar un segundo dado que el agotamiento por el conbatir demonios y subir escaleras era cansado

kuro: mataria por un poco de agua ahora (-_-)*

Nick: te entiendo carbon estoy agotado de pelear y subir escaleras

Kuro: sabes si le dijeras eso a un afro americano seria un insulto racial

Nick: ¿afroameriano?

Kuro: luego le pides a lynx que te de una clase de catedra humana

Judy tomo la posion de salud y arugo la cara

Judy: eugh esto es quizas lo peor que e provado (-_-)*

Nick: te comprendo zanahorias,oye carbon como esta tu energia

Kuro miro su anj y vio que su reiatsu estaba regenerandose rapido a punto de estar al 30%

Kuro: bien me estoy recuperando rapido

Judy: oye kuro tengo una duda,¿todos ustedes tienen ese tal reiatsu o solo eres tu?

Kuro: bueno si y no judy veras al momento en que tomamos los anjs en nuestro primer dia en zootopia libero el poder que estaba enterrado en nuestro ser, el mio es el reiatsu es el poder que viene de mi alma

 **afuera del hospital**

kaiser estaba siendo rodeado por caidos

caidos: jajajajaja ser demasiados tu morir

el demonio ataco con su sable pero este fue sujetado con fueza

Kaiser: no lo creo rojito

Kaiser manifesto un aura transparente que lo cubrio y rompio la espada del demonio con su mano seguido de la cabeza del demonio kasier comenzo a ejetutar increibles combinaciones de puño y patada atravezando el cuerpo de los demonios o rompiendole los huesos

Kuro: _el recurso de kaiser es el **Ki** la energia del cuerpo con el puede lanzar golpes devastadores ademas su fuerza fisica se amplifica pero no solo eso_

Kuro hiba a ser atacado por un wendigo pero evadio el gope de un salto y extendio una mano acia el

Kaiser: Vuelve al infierno _**Kikōha (onda de ki)  
**_

una esfera de energia amarilla que choco contra el cuerpo del wendigo causando una explosion que mato no dejo rastro del wendigo ni de los cadaveres de demonios y aterrizo en el mismo crater

Kuro: _kaiser puede lanzar ataques de energia demoledores si no que letales y explosivos muy apropiado para alguien despiadado y sadico en combate que no le gusta portar armas  
_

Kaiser: ¿QUIEN MAS DE USTEDES DIABLOS PENDEJOS QUIERE INTENTAR PELEAR CONMIGO?

uno de los demonios deformes hiba a matar a un soldado herido cuando una flecha impacto en la cabeza del demonio matandolo lynx se acerco y le ayudo a ponerse de pie

Lynx: ¿estas bien?

Rinoceronte: estoy vivo (-¬-) (dijo sangrando de su boca y de su cabeza)

Lynx: sal ya no puedes continuar

Rinoceronte: no puedo si no peleo hasta mi ultimo aliento no podre dar la cara ante mi mujer e hija cuando valla con ellas

Lynx molesta preparo su arco y una flecha y apunto a una serie de demonios pero derrepente su arco se cubrio de una energia azul al igual que la flecha

Kuro: _el recurso de lynx es un recurso parecido al mio se llama **reiryoku**_ _al igual que el reiatsu viene del alma de la persona y la voluntad de usarlo pero la diferencia es que cuando lynx utiliza sus tecnicas aboserve la energia espiritual en el ambiente cuando realiza sus habilidades todas inclullen arcos y flechas_

Kaiser: Dilo

Lynx: ugh esta bien _**magischer Pfeil (Flecha magica)**_

y al dispararla esta atravezo el cuerpo de varios demonios en linea recta hasta estrellarseen el piso y consumirse

Lynx: uh de hecho si me gusto decirlo (n_n)

Kaiser: te lo dijimos desde antes, y tu admiro tu espirtu de lucha pero vete vive para pelear otro dia seria un pena desperdiciar tanta fuerza y creeme no debes hacer enojar a la gata

el rino vio a lynx lanzarle una mirada tan afilada como una flecha

Rinoseronte:...estabien lider kaiser

Judy: _si eso queria preguntarte ¿porque ella usa un arco y flechas?_

Nick: _cierto no seria mejor que ella usara armas de fuego digo con el caido que te iba a matar murio de una sola bala a la cabeza a diferencia de esa serpiente con torso  
_

Kuro: _si la ven caminando con todas las armas que ella tiene entonces seria un escandalo y hubiera sido buscada por trafico de armas y uso sin licenia, con el arco y las flechas ella puede poner la escusa de que va a un campo de practia de arqueria nuestro objetivo era pasar desapercividos almenos hasta que apreieron en un lugar publio,ademas lynx ya intento combinar armas de fuego y reiryoku, termino con su pistola hecha pedasos y casi con la perdida de la mano de lynx,pero aun con el arco donde ella pone sus ojos nunca falla el tiro ademas ella es alguien que no le gusta ver a los demas sacrificarse innesesariamente y cuando esta enojada da unos golpes que realmente duelen creanme_

Ryu estaba combatiendo con un serie de demonios combatiendo con fuerza y gran habilidad de pelea hasta que le toco enfrentarse con un wendigo Ryu cerro los ojos y junto las manos el wendigo lanzo el golpe

Kuro: _en cuanto a los niños no jusguen solo por el tamaño y la edad han entrenado con nosotros desde pequeños Ryu por ejemplo_

Ryu evadio el inmenzo golpe y este terimino gopeando la acera,el wendigo siguio golpeando pero era evadido gracilmente por el pequeño lobo

Kuro: _ryu entreno con kaiser desde pequeño los entrenamientos de kaiser eran realmente exigentes y agotadores pero a cambio ryu desarroyo una fuerza fisica y resistencias increibles pero increiblemente a diferencia de kaiser en una pelea es paciente y espera el momento indicado para contra atacar  
_

Ryu abrio los ojos preparo su puño giro y salto hasta que estuvo frente a la cabeza del wendigo su puño se cubrio de fuego y con el golpeo al demonio quemandole la cabeza y aterrizar en tres puntos

Kuro: _y gracias a su recurso **espiritu**_ _los enemigos la tendran muy dificil con el ya que puede concentrar las fuerzas de la naturaleza en su cuerpo_

Ryu: acaso no soportaste mi **_hiken (puño de fuego)_**

El wendigo uso su otro brazo pero ryu lo desvio con su mano desnuda despues salto y porpino un golpe que atravezo el craneo del wendigo y termino desplomandose en el piso

Ryu: ¿quien sigue?(dijo mirando a los demonios)

Kuro: _aun asi es tan presumido como kaiser_

Cheetah disparaba saetas a diestra y siniestra contra los demonios pero llego el momento en que se agotaron y un demonio rojo de un garrotazo ropio su ballesta

Kuro: _cheetah bueno cheetah siempre admiro a lynx por su conocimiento variados asi que ella a estudiado varios libros anteriores al gobierno maldito pero cuando le di un libro especifico empece con su hobie en gaia el cual era los libros de chamanismo y santeria le facinaba las muchas culturas indigenas que practicaban el chamanismo y su rica cultura  
_

Cheetah desnfundo su cuchillo y rapidamente cruzo y corto ligeramente al demonio quien se reia de la pequeña herida

Cheetah: yo no me reiria en tu lugar caido

el demonio vio el cuchillo que deslizaba un liquido etereo de color verde la erida se torno de verde y las venas del demonio se oscurecieron haciendose visibles hasta que el demonio se desplomo al suelo muerto

Cheetah: ¿mi **_posion dagger (daga venenosa)_** te mato tan rapido? (Dijo con una mirada fria)

Kuro: _ese gusto se acopla vastante bien a su recurso **Mana** la fuente espitual mas densa que conecta al mundo de los espiritus para realizar todas sus tecnicas y honestamente_

Cheetah miro a su alrrededor y se vio rodeada de demonios al ver esto coloco la mano en el piso y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco

Cheetah: _**grasp of the dead (comprensión de los muertos)**_

Varios brazos y garras comenzaron a sujetar y a rasguñar a los demonios quienes gritaban cuando su carne era desgarrada

Kuro: _esas habilidades me causan pavor_

Judy: _¿y que hay de shiroko cual es su recurso y porque su color es rosa?  
_

Kuro: _eso es lo curioso_

 **Piso 6 habitacion 6-f**

La puerta estaba apunto de seder la señora teresa y snow estaban temblando shiroko en cambio estaba buscando en los volsillos de su falda asta que encontro un objeto rectangular blanco parecido a un encendedor de tapa

Teresa: ¿que haces con un encendedor niña?

Shiroko separo la tapa y este desprendio una luz aciendo aparecer una katana con mango blanco la puerta no resistio mas y dejo pasar a un deforme y a un monton de caidos

Kuro: _la entrene en el manejo de toda arma de melee hachas,sables,katars entre otras armas pero al igual de mi su arma predilecta es el sable katana_

Shiroko: si ahora debo aprender a usar una tecnica es ahora **SHUNPO**

shiroko desaparecio de la habitacion pero la verdad es que se estaba moviendo a una velocidad mas rapida de lo que podia seguir el ojo teresa y snow volviero a ver a la niña con su katana a medio enfunda, los caidos se acercaban con una sonrisa retorcida en sus caras y el deforme preparaba una esfera de rayos shiroko solo enfundaba su katana

Kuro: _pese que todos los demas tienen recursos diferentes ella y yo_

Shiroko: _**Shishi Sonson (cancion del leon)**_

Cuando shiroko termino de enfundar su katana una enorme lluvia de sangre vino de los demonios que calleron muertos _ **  
**_

Kuro: _compartimos el mismo recurso_

 **De regreso con los oficiales y kuro**

Nick: eso fue un dato interesante

Judy: ¿y sabes cual es mi recurso y el de nick?

kuro: no lo se a ciencia cierta solo lo sabremos gracias al diario de deckard kain pero mi recurso,el de lynx y el de Kaiser son tan poco vistos en santario que dekard solo tenia informacion basica pero los de cheetah y Ryu son muy vistos en santuario que hay varias tecnicas de entrenmiento y hechizos, los otros tres tubimos que crear nuestras tecnicas basandonos de tecnicas de mangas y series de anime (dijo con algo de pena rascandose la mejilla)

Judy y nick estaban atonitos

Nick:que raro yo no conosco ningun manga o anime con esa clase de tenicas y eso que e leido muchos

Kuro: son mangas de mi mundo, ¿asi que te gusta el manga? (n_n)

Nick: si tengo que admitir que me gusta un poco el manga (n_n)

Kuro: despues de que el gobierno maldito arruinara todo, los mangas y animes se seguian publicando pero eran malos y fomentaban el pensamiento de que el gobierno siempre ganaba el heroe lo tenia todo venia de una casa prestigiosa y trataba a los esclavos como basura y los villanos los ponian como los malos sin explicar sus historias de fondo, sin embargo algunos creadores de animes que eran realmente buenos con heroes y villanos tradicionales seguia publicando sus trabajos bajo alias secretos en el internet para que los del gobierno no los mandaran al campo de reeducacion,pues si decias lo contrario a lo que representara el gobierno maldito era el lugar a donde pararias si no es que te fusilaban eran lo unico que distraia mi mente en mi escaso tiempo de ocio NO PUDE IRME DE GAIA SIN MI BASTA COLECION DE MANGA Y ANIME (Dijo on una llama en sus ojos)

Judy: entonces me estas diciendo que tus tecnicas son de una caricatura china

Kuro/Nick: EL ANIME Y EL MANGA NO ES CHINO ES JAPONES (ò_ó)

Judy: ya perdon cielos que par freaks (-_-)*

Kuro: prefiero otaku gracias, bien oficiales continuemos el piso 9 nos espera

 **devuelta al piso 6**

Siroko: fiuf lo logre por poquito y pensaba que moriria _aunque gracias al anj reviviria_

Snow: ¿como fue que lo hiciste? (dijo aterrada)

Shiroko: bueno solo use mi reiatsu para moverme velozmente luego les hice varios cortes a los demonios (n_n) (dijo con una sonrisa inocente)

Teresa: ¿como puede una conejita causar tanta muerte?

Shiroko: oni-chan me enseño (np-)

Snow: haber ¿me quieres decir que tu hermano te enseño a usar una espada?

Shiroko: entre otras armas de melee pero solo para poder defenderme a mi misma y a los demas pues el siempre dice "las espadas se deben usar para defender a los que sean inocentes y a ti mismo El filo de tu arma nunca debe mancharse con la sangre de los inocentes" nunca mancharia a "Shiroi tsuki" con sangre sin un buen motivo fue forjada con un material unico y todo desde su hermosa hoja, guarda y mango son del color blanco mas puro y es uno de los milagros mas grandes de la herreria despues de la espada de mi hermanito

Snow: okey ¿pero de donde salio?

siroko tomo "el encendedor"

Snow: nano contenedores tecnologia de gaia de ciudad inovacion permite a los soldados guardar un arma pero solo son de un uso y este era el ultimo ademas del de oni-chan

Teresa/snow: ¿Gaia? ¿ciudad inovacion?

Snow: bien aqui no estamos seguras supongo que hay que salir les contare todo cuando esten asalvo

Shiroko le dio el diario del ultimo horadrim a la sra teresa y las tres salieron de la habitacion y cabe destacar que las zorras estaban espantadas por el monton de cadaveres de animales que estubieron a punto de vomitar hasta que llegaron al monton de cadaveres de deonios que mato kuro

Shiroko: sip es el trabajo de kuro

Snow: podemos irnos porfavor

las tres llegaron a las escaleras

Shiroko: bueno las llevare abajo no se separen de mi

 ** _Fuera del hospital_**

el atardecer abia llegado,los policias y miembros de la resistencia habian acabado con todos los demonios grandes del exterior

Bogo: la situacion ya esta bajo control

tigre: lideres cual es el siguiente movimiento

Kaiser,lynx,cheetah y ryu tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre de demonio y raspones

Lynx: vamos a entrar quedense con los oficiales si ven a un demonio salir lo matan y recojan las armas de los demonios que un peloton valla al sotano a investigar si hay demonios obligenlos a salir

Tigre: entendido lider lynx

Kaiser: muy bien adelante comandos aulladores

Los tres miraron mal a kaiser y los oficiales y miembros de la resistencia lo vieron con pena

Kaiser: ¿nada? ¿enserio?...entiendo sin nombre de equipo todavia

los cuatro entraron y vieron el primer piso totalmente destrozado pero sin demonios los cuatro comenzaron a subir por las escaleras

 **Piso 2**

cuano llegaron vieron a varios deonios dirigirse hacia un sitio especifico cosa que el grupo fue a investigar cuando llegaron vieron que era el pabellon de maternidad culla ventana estaba cubierta con varios closests de suministros los demonios estaban golpeando la puerta y la ventana y olleron gritos detras de ella

Kaiser: OIGAN PUTOS DEMONIOS

Los demonios se voltearon a mirar a los cuatro

Kaiser: bien que espern vengan por nosotros

Los demonios salieron al ataque lynx preparo otra flecha cargada con reiyoku y la disparo llevandose a varios demonios a la tumba,kaiser tomo a ryu y lo lanzo contra los demonios cosa que aprovecho ryu empezando a lanzar combos aereos demoledores con sus puños de acero,Cheetah ataco con su puñal envenenado con su propio mana para acabar con todos los demonios pequeños de un simple corte kaiser usaba sus poderosos puños para eliminar a los demonios cuando kaiser se distrajo uno de los deformes le mordio la mano

Kaiser: ¿crees que eso me duele? pues te digo que lo lamentaras _**Kikōha (onda de ki)**_

La mitad superior del demonio desaparecio en una explosion y sus piernas quedaron en el piso el brazo de kaiser tenia los colmillos del demonio clavados y la sangre escurria de el y se los saco uno por uno

Kaiser: ten cheetah para que te hagas un collar de dientes o lo que quieras (dijo danole los deintes a cheetah)

Cheetah: gracias kai

Lynx: oye crees poder romper las puertas

Kaiser: dejamelo presiosa

Kaiser se consentro y lanzo un feroz golpe que creo un agujero en la puerta kaiser asomo el ojo y miro a varios animales grandes y pequeños niños y bebes temblando de miedo

Kaiser: ¿todos adentro estan bien?

una nutria con traje de enfermera se acerco

Nutria: si estamos bien

Kaiser: bien eso fue muy inteligente enserrarse aqui y bloquear puertas y ventanas

Nutria: no podia dejar que estos pequeños murieran ellos todavia tienen una vida por delante

Lynx: y eso es admirable pero tienen que salir e aqui rapido antes de que vengan mas demonios

Nutria: esta bien solo dejenos destrabar la puerta

pero antes de que que lo hiciera pateo la puerta derribandola con todo y bloqueo

Kaiser: que esperan largo vallanse

Los animales salieron de la habitacion kaiser habrio la otra habitacion y todos salieron y bajaron

Nutria: gracias oficiales y...¿niños? ¿que hacen aqui?

ryu: señora no haga preguntas si no quiere respuestas que no sera de su agrado

La nutria vio a cheetah y termino viendo daga

Nutria: niña suelta eso podrias lastimar a alguien

Cheetah: lastimar no,matar a alguien digamos que ya lo hice

La señora le costaba prosesar lo dicho de prosesar lo dicho

Kaiser: mire solo largese sr nutriales antes de que aparesa mas demonios

Sr Nutriales: ¿como?

Lynx: su gafete

La señora nutriales se fue de alli rapido y el equipo exploro en busqueda de supervivientes pero nada y cuando terminaron de explorar subieron las escaleras

 **Piso 3**

el grupo vio a varios demonios y se prepararon para el combate contra ellos

 **Piso 5**

Shiroko estaba frente a unos animales horrendos que tenian espinas en la espalda estos al verlos le sisearon mostrando los colmillos

Teresa: ¿que son esas cosas?

Shiroko: demonios espinosos

Los demonios espinoso lanzaron sus puas contra las chicas pero shiroko corto cada una de ellas

Shiroko: nadie lastimara a mi futura cuñada y a mi futura consuegra

shiroko ataco a los demonios con agilidad y esquivava las puas rapidamente los demonios espinoso epezaron a morir pero derrepente una pua le golpeo la mano aiendo que su espada volara lejos de ella y otra se clavo en el hombro de shiroko aciendola sangrar

Snow: SHIROKO

Shiroko: esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento de oni-chan (dijo arrancando la espina de su brazo y sujetandoselo) es hora de intentar probar los resultados del entrenamiento secreto de oni-chan

shiroko esquivo una de las puas y se dirigio sin su espada lanzando una serie de combos de golpes a los demonios que aunque no tenian la misma fuerza que los de kaiser o ryu eran realmente dañinos porque se enfocaban en golpes a los puntos vitales a velocidades altas para compesar la fuerza los demonios espinosos se desplomaron en el piso al punto en que moririan por hemorragia interna

Shiroko: funciono...FUNCIONO FUNCIONO EL ENTRENAMIENTO REALMENTE DIO FRUTOS (la niña resvalo en un salto y termino callendo de cara) rayos acabo de arruinar mi victoria (-/_/-)

Teresa: podrias explicarnos ¿como puediste hacer eso? y ¿que es eso de entrenamiento especial?

Shiroko: para un maestro de melee cualquier simple cuchillo es un arma letal pero tenemos una debilidad clave critica, si se nos desarma nos volvemos tan indefensos como un corderito recien nacido tomando eso en cuenta oni-chan empezo a hacer secretamente un entrenamiento secreto en practia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando lo descubri le pedi que me dejara ayudarlo a practicar para asi tambien compensar mi debilidad cuando me desarman y asi comenzamos con diferentes artes marciales y luego las conbinamos creando un nuevo estilo de pelea y lo llamamos _ **hakuda (golpe divino)**_ y mejoro aun mas cuando llegamos a zootopia (n_n)

la zorras solo se impactaron al ver esa sonrisa alegre pero snow

Snow: es un monstruo

Shiroko: ¿eh?

Snow: COMO PUDO TU HERMANO LABARTE EL CEREBRO PARA SONREIR DESPUES DE MATAR A ALGUIEN SIN UN PISCA DE ARREPENTIMIENTO ES UN MONSTRUO

Shiroko: silencio

Snow: POR ESO ME DIJO QUE MAMA NO CORRIA PELIGRO EL HACE LO MISMO,MATA ANIMALES, ¡TU HERMANO ES UN MADITO MONSTRUO!

Shiroko: ¡CALLATE!

Shiroko pisoteo el piso con fuerza liverando un aura rosa muy condensada y con la mirada baja

Shiroko: oni-chan...ONI-CHAN ES LA PERSONA MAS AMABLE,CONSIDERADA,BONDADOSA Y VALIENTE DE GAIA ¿QUE SABES TU DE EL?, NADA, EL VIO MORIR A SU FAMILIA REAL A SANGRE FRIA, MATO AL ASESINO DE SU FAMILIA REAL A LOS 10 AÑOS ESO LO MARCO DE POR VIDA, ME RESCATO EN SU PRIMERA MISION DE RESCATE CUANDO TENIA 12 AÑOS YO SOLO ERA UN BEBE CUANDO ME RECOGIO, CUANDO ME OFRECIO A LOS ESCLAVOS RESCATADOS ME RECHAZARON POR TENER PELO BLANCO Y OJOS ROJOS,ME ACOGIO Y ME CRIO COMO SI FUERA SU PROPIA HERMANA DE SANGRE,EL NO PUDO TENER UNA INFANCIA NORMAL O UNA ADOLECENCIA NORMAL PORQUE VIVIAMOS VAJO UN REGIMEN DICTATORIAL CRUEL ¿SABES LO QUE FUE PARA MI VERLO POR PRIMERA VEZ HERIDO, CUBIERTO POR SU PROPIA SANGRE Y AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE? ¿SABER QUE LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE TENGO PUEDE MORIR DE UN DIA PARA EL OTRO Y NO PODER HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLO?,NO ¿Y SABES PORQUE? ¡PORQUE SOLO ERES UNA ZORRA COMUN Y CORRIENTE QUE NO CONOCE EL DOLOR! ASI QUE CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA (dijo con una mirada fria en sus ojos rojos de los cuales salieron lagrimas)

Teresa y snow solo vieron la furia de esos ojos rojos que antes eran brillantes y llenos de alegria los cuales eran frios y llenos de dolor y tristesa Snow tuvo que armarse de valor para decir algo

Snow: lo siento, porfavor cuentanos la verdad, nesecito saber en que se esta metiendo mi hermano

Shiroko solo fue y recogio su katana

Shiroko: deauerdo,pero te dire algo snow Wide,caiste de mi gracia,ya no te quiero como cuñada,te odio asi que olvidate de casarte algun dia con mi hermano, toma unas espinas de esos cadaveres porque ahora me importa un bledo tu vida y no te protegere (dijo con una mirada vacia) si tienes el valor de hablar mal de alguien que esta arriesgando su vida a sus espaldas deberias tener el valor para defenderte a ti misma

Teresa: porfavor no,protege a mi hija te lo suplico

Shiroko:...la vida de su hija no es mi problema...aun asi no soy despiadada...la seguire proteguiendo a usted señora wilde,tiene edad y recien se recupero de heridas

Snow: Gracias es todo lo que pido

Teresa: _no soy tan vieja_ (-_-)

 **Piso 9**

Kuro y los oficiales judy y nick estaban en problemas estaban enfrentando a las mismas clase de demonios pero inexplicablemente todos eran mas fuertes,resistentes y veloces

Judy: que rayos esta pasando son los mismos demonios de siempre (-_ò)

Nick: kuro ¿sabes algo?

Kuro: no lo se,aun no revelo todos los secretos del diario ademas estos demonios si tienen una diferenia

Los demonios tenian marcas negras por su cuerpo y pelaje ademas los caidos tenian escudos de metal en vez de los de simple madera arrinconandolos

Kuro: escuchen esto puede terminar con nuestras muertes y...debo confesar algo...no se si los anjs nos resusiten ya que ninguno a muerto desde que llegamos lo que dije en el cuartel era solo la informacion del diario de deckard cain y ademas es escasa

Los oficiales miraron a kuro con asombro este se veia nervioso

Nick: oye tranquilo ya te dije que estaba listo para morir

judy: yo tambien,cumpli mi sueño de ser policia no tengo arrepentimientos

Kuro:je...me estan mintiendo (dijo sonriendo ligeramente)

Ambos se sorprendieron pues en efecto le estaban mintiendo desde que les pregunto si estaban listos para morir

kuro: pero si aun estan convencidos ¿que tal si nos vamos en un alo de gloria? (dijo preparando su espada)

Nick:...jeje esta bien ¿que dices coneja astuta? (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

Judy:...yo digo...adelante torpe zorro (dijo preparando su cuchillo)

Los tres lanzaron un grito y se lanzaron al ataque kuro fue por los demonios mas grandes como siempre ya sea cortandole la cabeza,atravezandoles la cabeza o cortando el cuerpo a la mitad

Kuro: tomen esto ** _Byakurai (rayo blanco)_**

Kuro lanzo un rayo de la punta de sus dedos que termino atravezando el corazon de dos deformes y la cabeza de varios caidos pero un puño lo mando a rebotar por el piso hasta que se recupero y enfrento al wendigo, judy esquivava los ataques y aprovechaba cualquier avertura para atacar matando a uno aprovecho para quitarle el escudo y bloquear otro ataque que la hubiera matado empujo el escudo y termino encanjandole el cuchillo en la cara,nick usaba su baston para golpear a los demonios pero rapido fue rodeado por varios demonios

Nick: _no voy a morir no puedo morir recien recupere a mi hermana y a mi mama no morire,no morire_

Los ojos de nick volvieron a brillar y extendio la mano a los demonios

Nick: **No morire**

de la esfera del baston de madera de nick aprecio una runa de color rojo y de la mano de nick salio una bola de fuego que golpeo la cabeza de un demonio matandolo asombrando a nick

Nick: uuuuh esto se pondra bueno (dijo mirando su mano)

Los tres combatieron on todo su ser y dieron todo asta que se termino todos los demonios del piso estaban muertos salvo por uno desarmado y herido judy lo tumbo y sujeto

Kuro: muy bien explicate como fue que esta tanda de demonios fue mas fuerte los caidos normalmente no son tan fuertes

caido: jajajaja tonto animal ¿crees que soy como todos esos bobos caidos que venciste?

Kuro: pues eres el unico que habla bien español los otros hablaban como cavernicolas

Caido: soy un campeon caido

Kuro: Explicate

Campeon caido: existen diferentes rangos demonicos, estan los demonios comunes como los que has matado hasta ahora,los campeones como lo soy yo que son superiores en todo sentido y por ultimo los unicos los cuales tienen una fuerza arrolladora y temible ademas de poseer un nombre el maximo honor en el infierno

Kuro: asi que no tienes nombre...me das pena solo eres un esclavo

Campeon caido: tal vez pero no soy comun soy mas listo

una cuchilla atravezo el pecho de judy haiendola escupir sangre y esta fue empujada el campeon se levanto y se lanzo a atacar a nick quien furico contraataco con fuego pero desuido la defensa terminando atravezado y herido en el piso kuro se lanzo a atacar chocaron espadas al punto en que sacaban chispas hasta que terminaron en un choque

campeon caido: ¿acaso te molesta que matara a tus amigos? no te preocupes pronto te reuniras con ellos

Kuro: como le dije a unos caidos en una batalla de espadas nadie me vence

Kuro empujo al caido rompiendo el choque el caido lanzo un tajo kuro sujeto con fuerza su espada con ambas manos

Kuro: _**Kauntāburēku (contra ataque)**_

kuro lanzo un tajo que termino rompiendo la espada del campeon caido en mil pedazos ademas de cortar por su cuerpo haciendo que callera muerto kuro rapidamente fue a ver a los dos oficiales los cuales estaban sangrando los reviso y vio que aun respiraban tomo la posion sanadora de nick y su propia posion sanadora y las vertio en sus bocas haciendo que sus heridas cerraran los dos oficiales jadearon y se levantaron **  
**

Kuro: que tal oficiales

Judy: kuro me salvaste

Kuro: no solo a ti

Nick: ¿pero como?

Kuro: use mi posion sanadora en judy y use la que te di a nick

Judy: pero tu estas herido

Kuro tenia heridas moderadas en su cuerpo

Kuro: tranquilos ya estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de heridas (Dijo arreglando su ropa) ahora vamonos tenemos que continuar antes.

Kuro se palpo el pecho pero no sintio algo y entro en panico se quito la chaqueta y la sacudio y luego la camisa ruborizando a judy kuro parecia aterrado al ver solo el anj

Kuro: **¡NO ESTA! (OwO)**

judy: que no esta (o/_/o)

Kuro: mi medallon

Kuro comenzo a revisar debajo de los cadaveres alterado de demonios judy dio un paso y sintio algo bajo su pata al levarla vio un medallon y lo tomo

Judy: ¿es de casualidad este?

Kuro fue con la oficial hoops y tomo el medallon con la cruz de santiago lo abrio revelando las fotos de su madre y su abuela lo cerro y kuro abrazo fuerte mente a judy

kuro: gracias deverdad muchas gracias judy juro que podria besarte

Judy: (O/_/o)

Nick ante tal delaracion se molesto un poco

Nick: oye porque tanto escandalo por un simple medallon (¬_¬)

Kuro: es lo ultimo que me queda de mi mama y mi abuela

Kuro abrio el medallon y les mostro las fotos dentro el

Kuro: mi madre es la de la tapa izquierda mi abuela es la de la derecha, mi abuela me lo obsequio para que siempre estuvieran conmigo,siempre las miro cuando nesecito fuerzas *suspiro* Disculpenme si soy un sentimental y nostalgico (dijo poniendo una sonrisa enorme)

judy: kuro (ó_ò)

Nick: ya veo porque tanto esandalo lo lamento (dijo con pena)

Kuro se coloco su medallon y el resto de su ropa

Kuro: lamento si me puse loco bien vamonos

 **piso 4**

shiroko: y esa es toda la historia

Shiroko estaba sentada en el una pila de cadaveres de demonios las zorras estaban en shock por todo lo que oyeron de la boca de la conejita blanca

Teresa: no lo creo como un niño puede pasar por todo eso

Shiroko: eso pasa cuando la maldad y la corrupcion se salen de control y nadie hace nada al respecto

Teresa: es horrible

Shiroko: si lo fue,como te lo dije snow wilde no sabes nada de mi hermano

Snow: lo lamento no crei que tu hermano y sus amigos...lo lamento

Shiroko: aunque supliques no tendras mi perdon hora vamonos

shiroko llego a las esaleras pero escucho un sonido de alguien aproximando

Shiroko: señora teresa detras de mi,Tu inutil agarra una espada y preparate para atacar

Snow tomo una espada y se preparo mientras temblaban sus manos shiroko lanzo el primer primer ataque pero su espada fue atrapada por dos manos que era nada mas y menos que ryu

Shiroko: ¿Ryu?

Ryu: BAKA CASI ME CORTAS A LA MITAD (ÒWÓ)

Shiroko: perdon (-_-)*

Lynx y el resto aparecio

Lynx: shiroko que bueno justo te estabamos buscando

Shiroko: Lynx,kaiser que bueno que llegaron

Cheetah: oye (¬_¬)

Shiroko: tambien me alegra verte cheetah

Snow: oigan a ustedes los conosco estaban entre los oficiales del departamento

Lynx: y tu eres la hermana del oficial wilde y la otra debe ser la madre del oficial

Teresa: si soy teresa wilde

Snow: gracias al cielo que llegaron porfavor saquenos de aqui este lugar esta lleno de demonios

Shiroko: deja ya de ser una cobarde sobreviviste y.

Derrepente shiroko sintio una presion en el corazon y se altero

Ryu: shiroko ¿que pasa?

Shiroko: Tengo un mal presentimiento...kuro esta en peligro

 **Piso 10**

los oficiales y kuro llegaron al piso 10 pero increiblemente el lugar estaba desordenado pero pulcro ni una mancha de sangre en la habitacion y ni un demonio a la vista como si no hubiera pasado nada ademas la puerta a la azotea estaba bloqueada

Judy: no tiene sentido todos los pisos estaban llenos de sangre y cadaveres

Nick: talvez no pasaron por aqui

Kuro se acerco a la puerta de las escaleras de la azotea y la palmo y cerro los ojos consentrandose en los sonidos y los los olores asta que esucho algo y olio una desagradable esencia

Kuro: oficiales del otro lado de esta puerta se encuentra el olor de la sangre

Judy: pero esta cerrada

Nick: tranquila zanahorias yo me encargo

Nick alzo su mano y tomo aire

nick: ABRETE SEZAMO

la puerta permanecio cerrada ambos conejos tenian una expresion de pena ajena

Nick: no entonces ALOHOMORA

tampoco

Kuro: ¿enserio creias que solo porque lanzaste unas bolas de fuego decir abrete sezamo abriria la puerta?...y enserio alohomora "entonces tienen una version de harry potter en este mundo" (-_-)

judy: deberdad eres un torpe zorro (-_-)

nick:kuro creo sus hechizos y tecnicas basandose en mangas y en anime

Kuro: si pero fue por practica constante apoco crees que solo digo palabras que recuerdo (-_-)

Nick:pues no veo que ustedes esten aportando nada para abrir esto (Ò_Ó)*

kuro apunto su dedo a la cerradura

kuro: _ **Sho (golpe)**_

Kuro una onda de reiatsu se disparo logro romper la cerradura cuando la puerta abrio una marea de sangre cruzo la puerta asi como craneos, brazos, trozos de piel y varios organos internos mojando las patas y piernas del los animales judy y nick no aguantaron el espectaulo y se incaron a vomitar por tan horrible espectaculo temblando ya habian visto casos de asesinatos nunca vieron tal cosa esta era el nivel de crueldad del infierno kuro puso sus manos en las espaldas de los oficiales

Kuro: tomense su tiempo

Nick: deverdad quien hizo esto no es un animal

Judy: no puedo tolerar peliculas de terror menos puedo tolerar esto

Kuro: lo entiendo...yo tambien tengo miedo

Los dos oficiales miraron a kuro

Judy: ¿enserio?

nick: ¿tu? ¿tener miedo? lo dudo

Kuro: no me da verguenza reconocerlo,siempre e tenido miedo...a lo que pasara si llegara a falla,miedo de lo que sucederia con los esclavos al dia siguiente en gaia,de lo que le pase a mi hermana y a los demas niños a los que cuidamos mis amigos y yo si no llegamos a casa,ese es mi miedo y solo la voluntad me hace superar esos miedos...aunque

kuro recordo la imagen del asesino de su familia cuando los mato y cuando el y sus amigos lo mataron y su rostro sonriente

Kuro:hay traumas que nunca se podran ir no importa lo fuerte que sea

Judy y nick se leantaron y respiraron profundo y miraron a kuro

Judy: gracias por compartir eso

Nick: yo tambien tengo mis traumas (dijo recordando su niñes cuando queria ser un jr explorador y los demas le pusieron un bosal) asi que comprendo a lo que te refieres carbon

Kuro:...escuchen mejor bajen esta ya no es su pelea lo que este alli es realmente peligroso para dos simples oficiales de policias

Nick:...esta bien zanahorias vamonos mi mama y snow deben estar en problemas

Judy: cuidate kuro y gracias por todo

Los oficiales bajaron a los pisos inferiores,kuro comenzo a subir las escaleras cuando llego un demonio mas grande que los demas tan grande como un elefante estaba comiendose la carne de un leon con todo y huesos tenia unos enormes cuernos,una armadura cubriendole el estomago,y en el piso estaban sus armas un gancho y una hacha gigante demas de un gran numero de cadaveres

Demonio: **delicioso** (luego miro a kuro) **ah carne fresca** (dijo en tono grave)

Kuro: OYE GIGANTON COMO TE LLAMAS

Demonio: **me llaman "el carnicero" eres mi proxima victima**

El carnicero tomo ambas armas y se dirigio violentamente contra kuro pero esquiva el ataque de un salto aterrizando al otro lado

El carnicero: **mientras mas peleas mas hambre me da**

Kuro: entonces preparate para sentir hambre

Kuro esquivaca los ataques del gancho y del hacha incluso llego a desviar el gancho pero recibio un cote en el brazo encuanto al carnicero el recibio varios cortes en la piernas kuro lanzo un potente grito y se volvio a lanzar contra el carnicero

 **piso 7**

los oficiales estaban caminando con cautela nick estba mirando su mano de la cual salia fuego

Nick: jaja estoy ancioso por saber que cosas puedo hacer

judy: no presumas quieres mantente alerta despues de todo puede que haya demonios todavia en este piso

derrepente ambos escucharon pisadas del otro lado del pasillo ambos se pusieron en guardia pero se sorprendieron al ver a shiroko y compañia show y su madre dejaron todo atras y se lanzaron a abrazar a nick y shiroko a judy

Snow: me alegra que estes sano y salvo nick

shiroko: judy que bueno volver a verte (n_n)

Judy: ¿shiroko?¿Ryu?¿cheetah?

Ryu: si no te sorprendas

Lynx: ¿donde esta kuro?

Judy:...nos separamos en el piso 10 es que cuando abrimos la puerta de la azotea

judy se abrazo a si misma y temblo al recordar el mar de sangre cubri sus piernas nick solo se le revolvio el estomago

Nick: no estabamos listos para el nivel de crueldad del infierno

Kaiser: no aguantan nada,pero llegaron lejos

Lynx: dejalos kaiser no estan acostumbrados al nivel de crueldad mas alla de crimen de asesinato o violacion

Shiroko: debemos ir a apollar a oni-chan,vamos todos al techo (ÓwÒ)

Snow: alto mi hermano no va a participar

Shiroko: nadie pidio tu opinion zorra (dijo lanzandole una mirada fria apuntandole con su katana blanca)

Nick: woooow oye tranquila ¿de donde salio esa agresividad contra mi hermana?¿no que seria tu futura cuñada? (O_O)

Judy: mas importante ¿de donde salio esa espada blanca? (O_o)

Shiroko: de un nano contenedor, es mi katana shiroi tsuki oni-chan tiene la otra, kuroi tsuki y encuanto a tu hermana se atrevio a decir cosas malas de oni-chan apesar de estar arriesgando su vida en este momento,asi que cayo de mi gracia,no la quiero como cuñada, no la mate porque apesar de todo es inocente y seria una falta de respeto hacia mi espada si la llegara a manchar con sangre de un inocente,pero como castigo no la defendi (dijo haciendo puchero molesta)

Nick: _aun cuando esta portando una espada es completamente adorable_

Judy: shiroko se que kuro signifia mucho pero no le gustaria verte comportarte asi (dijo con compacion y amabilidad)

Shiroko:...ya lo decidi

shiroko volvio a pegarse a judy

Shiroko: tu eres la indicada para casarte con mi oni-chan seran felices para siempre y tendran un millon de bebes conejitos lindos (n_n)

judy se avergonzo mucho con lo que dijo shiroko

Judy: shiroko ya te dije que apenas conosco a kuro nisiquiera somo novios (o/_/o)

Shiroko: oh...bueno puedo esperar (n_n)

nick: escucha niña no puedes obligar a nadie a enamorarse menos a judy (¬_¬)

Shiroko:...¿acaso te gusta judy? (:3)

nick se ruborizo y judy se apeno

kaiser: ya basta de tanta cursileria vamos a salvar a la liebre pulgosa

Judy: el piso 10 no tiene demonios asi que es una zona segura para snow y la señora teresa

el grupo comenzo a subir las escaleras cuando llegaron al piso 10 dejaron a ryu y a cheetah con la sra teresa pero snow fue obligada a ir cortesia de shiroko subieron y miraron a kuro gravemente herido y el demonio tenia varios cortes en su piel

Shiroko: ¡kuro!

Kuro volteo y miro shiroko pero el carnicero aprovecho esta distraccion para clavarle el gancho en el corazon aciendolo toser sangre para el espanto de todos

Todos: KURO

kuro: Ma-maldicion me distraje

Carnicero: **jajajajaja ¿que pasa bocado? ¿te asusta la muerte?**

Kuro apunto su mano abierta a los ojos del carnicero

Kuro: _ **Shakkaho (cañon de fuego rojo)**_

Kuro disparo una bola de fuego rojo que lastimo y cego al carnicero agito el gancho aciendo que kuro saliera y se estrellara contra en el piso

Kuro: un regalo de despedida

Kuro cerro los ojos en cuanto a todos estaban realmente impactados cuando el carnicero recupero la vista se enfoco en los animales

Carnicero: **mas carne fresca**

Shiroko enojada grito y uso el shunpo para ir a maxima velocidad y clavar su espada en el pecho del demonio acienlo sangrar pero no le hizo casi nada, luego apunto sus dedos a la cabeza del demonio

Shiroko: **_BYAKURAI_** _**(rayo blanco)**_

un rayo salio de sus dedos pero en vez de dar en la cabeza le dio en un cuerno volandoselo el demonio furioso tomo a la coneja blaca y la jalo de su pecho

Carnicero: **eres un aperitivo muy duro**

Kaiser/Lynx: _**Kikoha**_ / _ **magischer Pfeil  
**_

Kaiser lanzo un esfera de ki y una flecha con reiryoku pero el demonio las corta con su hacha luego se empezo a acercar

voz: _**SHAKKAHO**_

Una esfera de fuego ataco la cabeza del demonio quemandolo haciendolo lanzar a shiroko quien fue atrapada nadamas y nada menos que que kuro quien estaba vivo y sonriente

Carnicero: **¿¡como es que estas vivo!?**

Kuro saco su anj

Carnicero: **ya veo un anj**

el anj se quemo en fuego dorado y se convirtio en ceniza dorada

Kuro: y te debo agradecer si no fuera por ti no sabria que son solo de un uso

Shiroko: ¡oni-chan! (;_;)

Kuro dejo a shiroko en el piso

Kuro: shiroko nesecito que me prestes a Shiroi tsuki

Shiroko: ¡entendido! (ò_ó)

shiroko le dio la katana blanca y encaro a los demas

Kuro: no quiero que interfieran, esta es mi pelea

Judy: estas bromeando

Nick: esa cosa ya te mato

Kaiser: bien

Lynx: hombres pero esta bien

Snow: pero lo van a matar

Shiroko: añadire tu poca fe en oni-chan a las razones por la que no dejare que te cases con el

Kuro encaro al carnicero el cual lanzo un corte a kuro con su gancho kuro apreto fuerte los mangos de las espadas esquivo el ataque y uso el shunpo con la velocidad y fuerza lanzo un doble corte que rompio la armadura del vientre del demonio dejandole una x en el vientre, con furia ciega el carnicero ataco sin piedad a kuro Kuro lanzo dos cortes que cortaron los costados del demonio

Kuro: **_byakurai (rayo blanco)_**

Kuro lanzo un relampago que atravezo el mismo costado que causo mucho dolor

Kuro: _**Sokatsui** **(Lluvia de fuego azul)**_

kuro disparo una rafaga de fuego azul que cubrio al carnicero del torso a la cabeza causandole grandes quemaduras pero en un frenesi el carnicero corto a kuro con su hacha y garfio haciendolo sangrar de la cabeza y el pecho el fuego azul se consumio y vieron el cuerpo del demonio totalmente quemado

Kaiser: Como es posible ese miserable conejo esta supernando los limites de su fuerza natural (Ò_Ó)

Shiroko: ANIMO ONI-CHAN DERROTA A ESE DEMONIO (Ò_Ó)

Carnicero: **MISERABLE CONEJO TE CONVERTIER EN MI COMIDA Y A QUIENES ESTAN DETRAS DE TI**

Kuro: no permitire que me derrotes ¡FRENTE A MIS AMIGOS Y FRENTE A MI HERMANA! (Dijo manifestando un aura verde) YO LOS PROTEGERE HASTA MI ULTIMO ALIENTO

kuro y el carnicero seguian combtiendo a tal grado que asombraba a los presentes fue cunado el carnicero lastimo el brazo derecho de kuro con su hacha y este sangro

Kuro: esto termina AHORA MISMO

carnicero: **¿como? ¡¿como puedes ser tan fuerte a pesar de ser un conejo?!**

Kuro: ¿alguna vez has oido estas palabras? ¡Ve al limite!

kuro volvio a rebotar a toda velocidad y agarro ambas katanas con fuerza en forma de X fue cuando estas se prendieron en fuego verde

Kuro: PUUUUUUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA

el carnicero bloqueo con su hacha y gancho kuro impacto con ella fue las chispas volaron por todos lados y una gran tormenta de viento se produjo de la cual se cubrieron los espectadores

Kuro: TOMA ESTO MIDORI

Las armas del carnicero se quebraron

Kuro: **¡X!**

La sangre del demonio volo fue cuando kuro aparecio del otro lado y aun asustado solo tenia una X de color verde en su pecho pero al ver que estaba vivo solo se burlo y mas cuando vio el fuego de sus armas apagarse

carnicero: **¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?**

kuro: je yo no me reiria

pero derepente una gran cantidad de fuego verde salio salvajemente de su pecho cubriendolo todo

carnicero: **¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!**

Kuro: esta es la fuerza de la voluntada,del espiritu,de llegar a los limites y romperlos ESTE ES EL FUEGO DE MI ALMA

Carnicero: **¡TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOO!**

El fuego rodeodo el cuerpo del transfromandolo en ceniza cuando el fuego se consumio no quedo nada fue cuando kuro lanzo un estruendoso grito con lo que le qudaba de fuerza el cual fue oido por todos los soldados de la resistencia y oficiales de policia pero kuro no aguanto mas su cuerpo casi callo al piso pero uso a kuroi tsuki para mantenerse en pie

kuro: se acabo...fuiste un rival digno de mi espada carnicero

derepente kuro fue envestido por shiroko quien estaba llorando

shiroko: eres un idiota me preocupaste (dijo aferrandose a su hermano)

Kuro solto ambas espadas y acaricio la cabeza

kuro: ya ya no llores

kuro le limpio las lagrimas con su mano

Kuro: te vez mas linda cuando sonries (n_n)

los demas se acercaron para ayudar al conejo snow estaba anonadada por lo visto fue cuando llegaron ryu cheetah y la señora teresa que se espanto por ver los restos de la pelea

Ryu: rayos me lo perdi

Cheetah: se nota por el gito que kuro tuvo una batalla satisfactoria

Teresa: ¿que paso aqui?

Snow: kuro...acabo con el demonio,apesar de tener todo en contra

Ryu: asi es el,cuando hay una pelea intensa siempre lo da todo

Kuro: oye snow

Snow volteo y miro a kuro quien se mantenia en pie gracias a nick y a judy

Kuro: mi hermana me conto que me llamaste monstruo a mis espaldas an cuando arriesgue mi vida para salvarlas

Snow:...lo siento kuro no sabia que habias sufrido tanto (u_u)

Kuro: jejeje tranquila no te hare nada,no te culpo por pensar eso de mi esto no es gaia despues de todo (n_n)

Shiroko: pero oni-chan ella es una mala persona no te conviene (dijo aciendo puchero)

Kuro: shiroko calmate *Ugh* snow no me parece tan mala

Lynx: kuro devemos volver al cuartel para curarte esas heridas kaiser te importaria abrir un portal

Kaiser: lo que digas linda

Kaiser junto energia y rasguño el aire creando un portal

Kuro: judy,nick ¿contamos con ustedes para mantener el mundo asalvo?

Nick: no tenemos de otra

Judy: pero deben capacitarnos

Kuro: hecho señora wilde debo pedirle que no le diga que estas cosas eran demonios ni tammpoco de dimensiones alternas

Nick: creeme mama es mejor hacerle caso

Teresa: esta bien

Lynx tomo el diario de las manos de la señora teresa y uno por uno atravesaron el portal

Kuro: espero que solucionen sus asuntos pendientes (n_n)

Shiroko: adios (n_n)

ambos atravesaron el portal y este se cerro,los cuatro salieron del hospital y rapidamente fueron avordados con preguntas,los oficiales hopps y wilde se fueron a sus casas pero antes fueron a la estacion para darse una larga ducha hasta que anochecio

 ** _con judy_**

Judy habia llegado a su apartamento, dejo todo su equipo en la mesa y se acosto en la cama pero las palabras de kuro sonaban en su cabeza

Kuro: _espero que solucionen sus asuntos pendientes_

judy medito lo suficiente tomo su telefono y marco para una video llamada y en la pantalla aparecieron sus padres

Sr hopps: JUDY O GRACIAS AL CIELO

Sra hopps: pensamos que ya no te veriamos estabamos tan preocupados y...judy que tienes

Judy estaba al borde del las lagrimas

Judy: lo lamento tanto se que los preocupe pero deben entender que es mi dever protejer a zootopia,los llame porque no queria que este dia terminara mal y fue un dia muy duro

los padres de judy solo vieron a su hija llorar

Sr hopps: judy se que podemos ser pesados con tu bienestar pero eso es porque te amamos hija

Sra hopps: y sabemos que tu trabajo es dificil lamentamos ser tan, bueno ya sabes

Judy se rio y se limpio las lagrimas

Judy: gracias deverdad nesecitaba hablar con ustedes

 ** _Con nick_**

nick llego a su apartamento y se recosto en su sofa desde que trabajaba con la policia le alcanzaba para un apartamento

kuro: cinco meses de normalidad y luego una mision para salvar el mundo rayos...bueno viendo el lado positivo mi mama y snow me volvieron a hablar...aun asi ¿porque me siento de esta manera?

kuro: _espero que solucionen sus asuntos pendientes_

Nick: que asuntos pendientes podre tener para sentirme asi

Shiroko: _acaso¿te gusta judy?_

Nick lo medito era cierto que queria a judy si no hubiera sido por ella seguiria viviendo una vida de estafador callejero,seguiria viviendo vajo un puente,ella simplemente saco lo mejor de el y lo mas claro fue que cuando vio a kuro brazando a judy este se molesto y se sintio mal

Nick: Diablos me gusta judy...pero aun si fuera posible que ella me correspondiera somos de dos razas distintas lo nuestro no seria posible,¿o si?*suspiro*¿que voy a hacer?

 _ **en medio de la oscuridad**_

una figura sombria miraba en una esfera de cristal la repeticion de la batalla

Figura sombria: asi que los animales lograron no solo solo enfrentar a los demonios si no que acabaron con el carnicero del infierno jajaja eso no me lo esperaba pero almenos una parte de la mision fue cumplida estamos a un paso mas cerca de nuestro objetivo muy pronto todo caera en la oscuridad

la luz de la luna atravezo a una ventana y revelo varias figuras encapuchadas

Figura: y nosotros el aquelarre seremos los mensajeros de terror, el odio,la destruccion y de la voluntad del infierno

Las figuras sombrias comenzaron a reir con maldad

* * *

 _ **que largo estuvo pero bueno alfin termine este cap bueno como siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar opiniones si tienen preguntas manden un review,ahora veamos los datos de hoy**_

 _ **Kaiser/lobo gris**_

 _ **recurso: ki**_

 _ **la energia del cuerpo con el puede lanzar golpes devastadores ademas su fuerza fisica se amplifica y puede usarse para lanzar ataques de energia  
**_

 _ **inspiracion: Dragon ball**_

 ** _ryu/lobo cafe  
_**

 ** _Recurso: espiritu_**

 ** _se trata de un recurso_** ** _ _que puede concentrar las fuerzas de la naturaleza en su cuerpo asi como la energia sagrada  
__**

 ** _ _Inspiracion: Diablo 3__**

 ** _ _Lynx/lince__**

 ** _ _Recurso: reiyoku__**

 ** _ _ _al igual que el reiatsu viene del alma de la persona y la voluntad de usarlo pero la diferencia es que cuando lynx utiliza sus tecnicas aboserve la energia espiritual en el ambiente cuando realiza sus habilidades  
___**

 ** _ _ _Inspiracion: bleach___**

 ** _ _ _Cheetah/chita___**

 ** _ _ _Recurso: Mana___**

 ** _ _ _ _es la fuente espitual mas densa que conecta al al mundo de los espiritus se usa para realizar tecnicas hechizos y maleficios  
____**

 ** _ _ _ _Inspiracion: Todas las sagas de diablo____**

 ** _ _ _ _shiroko/Coneja blanca  
____**

 ** _ _ _ _Recurso:reiatsu____**

 ** _ _ _ _Tecnicas mostradas____**

 ** _ _ _ _Kikoha (esfera de ki): se trata de crear una esfera de ki y lanzarla creando una explosion____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ **magischer Pfeil (Flecha magica): lanza una flecha consentrada de reiyoku que atraviesa todo lo que este frente a ella pero se consume rapido  
**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ **Hiken (puño de fuego): el puño de una persona se cubre de fuego para lanzar un golpe que quema a la victima**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ **Posion dagger (daga venenosa): consiste en concentrar el mana en la hoja de una daga dandole la forma de un veneno que mata al mas debil oponente pero se pasa si son oponentes grandes se contrarestra con un antidoto**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **grasp of the dead (comprensión de los muertos): convoca a un monton de brazos de muertos del mas alla que rasguñan sujetan y arrastran al enemigo al mas alla en un area determinada  
**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **Sho (golpe): anda un golpe sencillo de reiatsu que lastima la que impacta**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **Byakurai (rayo blanco): lanza un rayo de color blanco en linea recta causando grandes daños si golpea un area vital**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **Shakkaho (cañon de fuego rojo): una bola de fuego rojo que al impacta explota y quema al que reciba el ataque**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **Sokatsui (lluvia de fuego azul): lanza una rafaga de fuego azul que cubre y quema al enemigo**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **Hakuda (golpe divino): tecnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se concentra en golpes a altas velocidades y al tiempo kuro y shiroko lo usan en caso de ser desarmados**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ ** _ **Kauntāburēku (contra ataque): una tecnica que usa tu propia fuerza y la fuerza del enemigo para romper el arma del enemigo**_**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ ** _ **midori X (equis verde): Datos desconocidos**_**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **espero que les haya gustado**_**_____**

 ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**_**_____**


	4. Acto 3

**acto 3**

 **La base**

Zootopia el lugar de la aceptacion y la igualdad se encontraba en ruinas todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego y acediado por demonios y dos policias estaban heridos viendo todo el caos y destruccion fue cuando los demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando todo se termino.

Judy/Nick: Nick/Judy

Los dos oficiales de zootopia se despertaron de sus camas sudando a mares resulto que todo era una pesadilla una muy horrible pesadilla

judy: solo fue una pesadilla

 **Nota del autor: (y yo que dije)**

habia pasado ya unos dias desde el incidente del hospital en donde un monton de demonios aparecieron y donde conbatieron al lado del guerrero de gaia kuro los dos aun tenian la batalla contra el carnicero la cual todavia asombraba a los oficiales el recordarlo los llenaba de adrenalina

judy: eso quizas fue lo mas increible que e visto en mi vida y fue realizado por uno de mi especie

Flash back

Kuro: _MIDORI !X¡_

el fuego verde consumia al carnicero mientrsa este maldecia el nombre de kuro

fin del flash back

Judy tomo el anj con la esfera de liquido color opalo

Judy: ¿sere capaz de hacer cosas como esa?

despues de que ambos oficiales se fueran de sus casas a la estacion de policia cuando llegaron y se vieron se reunieron

Judy: hola nick

Nick: Hola zanahorias ¿como estas?

Judy: bueno tuve un pesadilla ayer

Nick: no me sorprende pasamos por un monton de estres,pero es algo preocupante despues de todo no hemos vuelto a ver a los tres desde el incidente en el hospital ¿cres que algo le paso a kuro?

Judy: espero que no,pero recibio varias heridas y si no hubiera sido por su Anj...hubiera muerto

nick: si (nick saco su anj) pero descubrimos que son de un solo uso,asi que debemos tener cuidado

Los dos entraron y para su sorpresa estaba kuro y a shiroko kuro estaba llevando el uniforme de la policia y ademas portaba ambas espadas sin mencionar vendas en la cabeza y una vendita en la mejilla derecha

Kuro: Hola judy-san,nick-kun (n_n)

Shiroko salio y impacto a judy abrazandola

Shiroko: judy-onee-chan que bueno volver a verte

Judy: ¿kuro?,¿shiroko? ¿que hacen aqui?

Kuro: bueno vinimos por trabajo

Nick: ¿trabajo?

Bogo: recuerden que segun el testimonio el joven kuro hace 2 dias el fue reclutado por la policia de zootopia para didiar con los monstruos que han aparecido por zootopia lo cual es en parte verdad

Kuro: la policia nos contrato para tratar casos de demonios

nick: ¿los contrato?

derrepente una sombra cubrio a los oficiales cuando voltearon vieron a kaiser con su uniforme de policia

Kaiser: vaya pero si son la pareja dispareja

Voz: dejalos kaiser

linx salio de la otra abitacion junto a Ryu y cheetha al final todos se juntaron

Judy: entonces trabajaran para la policia

Bogo: asi es hoops los tres van a trabajar para la policia de zootopia y no solo sera para combatir demonios para que nadie sospeche tambien se les dara casos para no levantar sospechas de las masas

kaiser: y trabajaremos bajo nuestros terminos

nick: ¿y esos son?

kuro: No 1 yo puedo andar por la calle con mi katana libremente por la ciudad y usarla contra agresores armados

kaiser: no 2 el bufalo no sera nuestro jefe solo nos dara nuestras misiones

Linx: y no 3 ustedes ya no viviran en sus casas

Siroko: y No 4 judy onee-chan se casara con kuro-nii y viviran felices para siempre (n_n)

Kuro: ignoren a esta cupido barata (-_-)*

Shiroko: oye (Ò-Ó)

Judy y nick se veian sorprendidos ante esta revelacion

Judy: pe,pero si ya no vivimos en nuestras casas donde viviremos

Shiroko: en nuestra base secreta (dijo poniendo una sonrisa cariñosa)

Nick: ¿base secreta?

Linx: la base secreta de la resistencia es el lugar donde van a entrenar y tambien a vivir

Judy: ¿vivir?

Kaiser: creemos que es lo mejor

Cheetha: si los demonios encuentran donde viven entonces seria peligroso para las personas involucradas alrrededor

Nick: yo vivo solo

Judy: creo que se refieren a los vecinos

Kuro: Exelente 10 pts para judy (n_n)

Judy se rio ante la ocurrencia de kuro y nick solo miro fastidiado a kuro

 **Nota del autor: (no estes celoso nick)**

Kaiser: como lo dijo judy sus vecinos resultarian afectados mortalmente siendo terriblemente heridos o hasta muertos asi que para que no suceda eso decidimos que lo mejor seria que vivieran con nosotros

Judy: eso tiene sentido

Shiroko: ademas como lo vimos seria un veneficio dado como viven ambos,judy vive practicamente en un closet de blancos que nisiquiera tiene ducha que tiene a dos antilopes que gritan hasta altas horas de la noche diciendo callate o tu callate mi futura cuñada no puede vivir en esas condiciones Tan toxicas(ó_ò)

Linx: y nick vive en una zona muy poblada por familias,sin mencionar QUE ES UN CUCHITRIL pareciera que alli viviera un cerdo...emm sin ofender

Cerdo policia: nah no me ofendes

Nick: lo lamento e esta ocupado con otras cosas

Kuro: te entiendo cuando uno es un soltero tiende a descuidarse y a su espacio

Algunos Policias: es Verdad

Judy: bueno...esta bien y como iremos en un portal

Los seis se rieron a carcajadas y los oficiales se rieron

Kaiser: enserio creen que sera tan facil

despues de las risas y ya en la calle

nick: ¿me repites porque debo hacer esto?

Shiroko estaba montada en los hombros de nick y a su lado estaba judy mientras caminaban por la calle

Shiroko: pues es parte de su capatizacion

judy: ¿como exactamente?

Shiroko: bueno esto es una prueba para ver si pueden llegar a la base usando solo las pistas que les de solo tienen derecho a tres si no pueden hallarla abrire un portal pero su entrenamiento sera tan rigido que sera un practicamente una tortura

Judy: ¿enserio?

Nick: ¿y porque tengo que cargarte?

Shiroko: es...para probar...laaaa (¬_¬)*

Judy: no es parte de la prueba ¿verdad?

Shiroko: jejeje me atrapaste solo queria un paseo a caballito (Xp)

Nick: eres una pequeña embustera (¬_¬)

Shiroko: bueno tienen tres pistas quieren usar una

Judy: muy bien danos la primera

Shiroko: buen pren oreja,la base esta bien oculta, se conecta por varias rutas algunas son recorridas por mucha gente a la vez a la velocidad de una bala

Judy:...¡el tren! debe ser el tren

Shiroko: no les dire si es cierto o es falzo asi que busquen (Xp)

los tres llegaron la estacion de trenes y compraron boletos y se empezaron su viaje

Judy: bien vamos en camino (n_n)

Nick: y exactamente a donde (¬_¬)

judy: ammmm yoooo (ó_ò)

Shiroko: jejejejeje ¿quieren otra pista?

Nick: si porfavor (-_-)

Shiroko: la base esta abandonada a simple vista pero no se confien debajo de ella hay mas de lo que vez

El tren paro en una estacion

Shiroko: bien ¿bajamos o seguimos viajando?

Judy: AJA si lo dices es porque esta aqui la base

Shiroko: o no me delate oni-chan perdon (O_O)

Nick: bueno bajemonos zanaorias

Shiroko tomo las manos de ambos oficiales

Shiroko: no les molesta que les tome las manos,no suelo salir mucho (n_n)

Judy: n-no esta bien (n_n)

Nick: estabien copito de nieve

Shiroko: ¿copito de nieve?...me encanta ese apodo (dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa)

Los tres salieron del tren y de la estacion llegando a la estacion de tundra town al salir shiroko se maravillo con lo que vio

Shiroko: NIEVE (*W*)

shiroko solto las manos de los oficiales y se puso a jugar en la nieve los oficiales solo miraron con ternura a la pequeña conejita quien estaba feliz

Judy: AWWWWW es tan adorable (n_n)

Nick: si y letal ¿no recuerdas como ataco al carnicero? o ¿cuando amenazo a snow? (¬_¬)

Judy: si pero es porque snow insulto a su hermano tambien armaria una rabieta y guardaria rencor si tubiera su edad e insultaran a alguno de mis 275 hermanos y hermanas o hasta a mis padres ademas el carnicero atravezo a kuro con su garfio la pobre le tiene mucho afecto dado que fue el quien la acogio ¿tu no harias lo mismo?

nick: bueno si admito que si lo haria si insultaran a mi mama o a snow

Shiroko: OIGAN MIREN LO QUE HICE

Los dos miraron a shiroko y vieron que esta hizo un conejo de nieve y un zorro de nieve abos con rostros caricaturescos

Judy: que bonitos shiroko

Shiroko: son chappy el conejo y konkichi el zorro

shiroko se puso detras de chappy

Chappy/shiroko: Es un placer conocerlos pyon

Shiroko se puso detras de konkichi

konkichi/shiroko: y tambien un gusto vivir aqui Kon

judy: jajaja un placer conocerlos (n_n)

Nick: bueno copito de nieve vamos a buscar la bodega

Shiroko: esta bien (n_n)

shiroko volvio a tomar las manos de los oficiales y se pasearon por tundra town por casi 6 horas cabe mencionar que el trio no fue desapercibido despues de todos una conejita tomando de las manos a una coneja y un zorro llamaba bastante la atencion fue cundo shiroko vio un lugar de cocoa caliente

Shiroko: ¿podemos tomar algo de cocoa? porfavor (dijo aciendo ojitos tiernos)

Judy: ¿que dices nick?

Nick:...bueno esta bien pero eso no compesara que nos ayas mentido

Judy: ¿como que mentirnos?

Shiroko: jijiji me atrapaste en este lugar no esta la base solo les segui la corriente a judy onee-chan (Xp)

Judy: pequeña embustera (¬_¬)

los tres entraron y al negocio atendido por un caribu

caribu: bienvenidos que les doy

Nick: tres tazas de cocoa con malvaviscos porfavor

caribu: como ordene y dejenme decirle que son una linda familia,su esposa es bonita, y su hija es muy adorable

Judy: o no no somos una familia,nisiquiera somo pareja es que (O/_/O)

Shiroko: soy una niña que perdio a su hermano (dijo abrazando a judy) estos oficiales me estan ayudando a encontrarlo (n_n)

judy: exactamente le estamos dando un paseo por toda zootopia en busqueda de su hermano mayor (n/_/n)

caribu: siento la confusion es que me conocen como andre el caribu de los enamorados este estblecimiento sirve cocoa de enamorados ven

el caribu señalo varias fotos de parejas algunas del mismo animal otras de diferentes especies

Andre: todas estas hermosas parejas comenzaron su romance en este lugar incluso se propusieron aqui cuando hay amor en los ojos de un animal lo se de inmediato de hecho tengo un primo en el centro de la ciudad el cual vende helados con ese mismo efecto

Shiroko: que romantico (dijo con mucha ilucion) deberia traer aqui a mi oni-chan (*U*)

Nick: no lo se no creo que la cocoa o el helado junte a las parejas

Andre:bueno si no crees claro que no funcionara pero si crees todo puede suceder

Andre sirvio la cocoa a los tres y fue cuando tomaron la cocoa caliente al terminar nick vio una esena que le hizo gracia judy limpiandole la cara a shiroko con una servilleta

Judy: shiroko tienes manchas de chocolate por todo el pelaje de tu cara

Shiroko: pero judy onee-chan yo lo estoy disfrutando ahora mi chocolate

Nick: _sinduda judy seria una madre maravillosa algun dia_

Andre: _hay amor en sus ojos andre lo ve claramente señor zorro_

Judy: muchas gracias andre ¿cuanto te debemos?

Andre: nada señorita, la casa invita siempre la primera taza a los nuevos clientes

shiroko: muchas gracias señor andre (n_n)

los tres salieron y volvieron al viaje en tren judy revisaba su telefono y nick vigilaba a shiroko

Judy: perdimos todo el dia casi anochece y todavia hay muchos sitios abandonados en zootopia por los cuales pasan las personas

nick: pienza zanaorias la primera pista tiene una contradiccion para que una base sea secreta sea secreta no debe ser vista por muchas personas asi que debemos reducir la busqueda a los sitios donde es muy provable que no valla la gente...oye shiroko nos podrias dar la ultima pista

Shiroko: jejejeje estabien papa nick (npn)

nick: jaja muy chistosa (¬_¬)

Shiroko: muy bien pero que conste es la ultima,giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazado encuentren la base secreta en el sitio donde comenzaron

Judy: devuelta donde comenzaron...¡en el centro de la ciudad! todo este tiempo estaba en el centro

Nick: si y solo hay un lugar en el centro que esta abandondo y en lugar bastante alejado de hecho estuvimos alli ademas hay una estacion lejos de alli

Los dos se vajaron en el centro,comenzo a oscurecer, comenzaron a caminar y a seguir a nick hasta que alfin llegaron a una bodega

nick: bien este es el lugar

Shiroko: no lo dire

Judy: bien adelante

Los tres entraron y nada no habia nada los oficiales se decepcionaron pero alguien les aplaudio y de las sombras salio kuro

Kuro: bien hecho oficiles lo lograron llegaron

Judy: Kuro,entonces esta es la base secreta de las fuerzas de gaia

Kuro: correcto

nick: pues esto es anti climatico pensabamos que abria mas cosas de agente o algo asi

Kuro salto y aterrizo junto a los oficiales,kuro saco de su chaqueta un control con un boton y lo oprimio el piso a su alrrededorse movio y se empezo a hundir lentamente y todo era porque era un elevador subterrane despues de 3 minutos abian llegado a la verdadera base un lugr con varios soldados de la resistencia y operadores en computadoras los cuales estaban pendientes de cualquier evento en la ciudad fue cuando los otros lideres de la resistencia llegaron

Kaiser: felicidades polis encontraron nuestor hogar

Nick: bueno la brujula que nos dieron nos fue de mucha ayuda aun cuando nos engaño y nos estubo dando vueltas por todos lados

Lynx: lo sabemos Papa nick

Nick: COMO ES QUE SABEN ESO (O_O)

Kuro: los vigilamos con el sistema de camaras de la ciudad y concuerdo contigo nick-san esta pequeña niña es una embustera

Shiroko: solo queria conocer tundratown y jugar en la nieve,no me dejas salir casi y quiero salir,ademas nunca pude ver nieve en gaia (dijo haciendo puchero)

Kuro: si bueno aparte de eso pasaron la novatada vengan les enseñare sus habitaciones

Kuro guio a los dos a la zona de las barracas en donde los soldados de la resistencia dormian o descansaban

Kuro: bien aqui estan sus habitaciones

Nick: si ya lo notamos (-_-)*

Las puertas de las habitaciones de nick y judy tenian el dibujo de chappy y konkichi identificando cual es cual

Judy: adivino fue shiroko (n_n)*

Kuro: si ella queria darles un regalo de bienvenida bueno aqui tienen

Kuro les entrego unas tarjetas de seguridad

Kuro: estas tarjetas les daran acceso a todas las areas de la base pero son unicas para sus habitaciones no las pierdan ahora ¿porque no las prueban utilizarlas?

Ambas partes usaron sus tarjetas de acceso y vieron sus habitaciones eran grandes incluso tenian camas grandes y sus cosas,inclullendo un escritorio con computadoras y un armario ademas de otra puerta y todas sus cosas

Kuro: ambas habitaciones estan equipadas con un baño para sus necesidades ademas de ser aprueba de ruido nada se escucha desde su interior y ademas tiene ventilacion

Judy: esto esta increible (*_*)

nick: muchas gracias amigo ¿pero como es que todo esto fue posible?

Kuro: eso fue cencillo teniamos equipo de construccion de gaia ademas tenemos metal de las armas que recuperamos de los demonios

Judy: interesante

Kuro: otra cosa el comedor solo trabaja con desayuno almuerzo y cena asi que lo mejor sera que cenen ahora es malo acostarse con el estomago vacio asi que siganme

en el comedor

nick y judy estaban comiendo al lado de algunos soldados nick estaba comiendo pollo y judy enzalada y Arroz

Nick: esto esta muy bueno mis felicitaciones al chef

Lobo: dicelo cuando lo veas mañana en su entrenamiento

Judy: ¿que?

Tigre: el lider kuro es quien prepara la comida de la resistencia

Judy: ¿kuro cocina?

Conejo: si es mas cocino para nosotros el dia que llego agotado y herido,y aunque todos quisimos ayudar con la comida el se reuso eso si es compromiso

Judy: eso es de locos deberia descansar no hacer eso

Tigre: si lo sabemos pero kuro no se detiene y mucho menos los demas es como dicen los lideres kuro y Kaiser Ve a los limites Plus ultra

Todos: **¡PLUS ULTRA!** (dijeron con los puños al aire)

Ambos estaban confundidos con eso que dijeron

Judy/Nick: _debe ser un dicho de algun anime_ (-_-)*

Nick: esos tres inspiran no es asi,pero que algunos de ustedes son mas bueno mayores,no deveria alguno estar acargo

Lobo: claro que si sabemos que de entre todos aqui son los mas jovenes sin contar a sus hermanos pequeños pero tuvieron el valor de iniciar una revolucion cuando todo se veia perdido en lugar de resignarse y perder la esperanza por eso los seguimos

Nick: ya vemos

al terminar de comer ambos se fueron a sus cuartos y Judy se recosto en la cama

Judy: tan mullida me encanta (n_n)

Fue cuando su telefono sono y al contestar vio a sus padres

Judy: hola mama hola papa (n_n)

Bonni: hola cielo

Stu: veo que ya estas mejor judydudy

Judy: si hoy fue un dia relajado la verdad me dieron el dia libre,fui a tundra town con nick y probamos una cocoa deliciosa (n_n)

Bonni: huy cocoa eso suena bien ese nick enserio es muy bueno

Stu: emm a mi no me convence de todo

Judy: papa como dices eso nick es un gran amigo

stu: bu-bueno cariño no digo que no sea un buen amigo es solo que no creo que te convenga digo el es pues...

Bonni: lo que tu padre trata de decir es que nick es un buen amigo,pero creemos que seria mejor que salieras con un conejo

Judy: COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO NICK Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO Y NADA MAS (/w/)

Bonni: bueno es que como son tan cercanos dan la apariencia de ser mas que eso

Mientras con nick

Nick reviso el ordenador y vio que tenia conecion a internet

Nick: hasta tienen internet nada mal pero...quizas deba descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana

Nick se recosto sin embargo nick recordo todo lo vivido con judy y con shiroko

Nick:...me pregunto...si un zorro y una coneja pueden tener un hijo...pero en que pienzo judy solamente me ve como un amigo y un compañero...pero enserio me gustaria que ella y yo llegaramos a ser algo pero por otro lado Enserio la amo y quiero que sea feliz aunque sea con otro que no sea yo...pero no significa que no luchare por su amor

 **Mientras en la habitacion de kuro**

Shiroko estava vistiendo una camisa blanca y un short azul mientras ella estaba saltando en la cama mientras kuro se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver un monton de vendas por todo su torso y en la parte del hombro y brazo derecho

Shiroko: oni-chan no deberias sobre esforzarte aun no te recuperas del todo dado que aun no hemos logrado sintetizar la pocion de salud deberias dejar que alguien mas se encargue de la cocina

Kuro: Ni lo sueñes los soldados son buenos peleando pero no son muy diestros en la cocina yo e tenido demasiada experiencia gracias a cocinar para ti y para los otros desde que decidimos cuidarlos,algunos soldados son buenos pero no quiero que mi gente sufra Hambre (dijo aciendo una pose heroica estilo anime)

Shiroko: ERES EL MEJOR ONI-CHAN (*w*)

Kuro: cambiando de tema...¿que se sientio tener a los oficiales como padres?

Shiroko: se sintio...lindo lamento decirte esto pero creo que ellos son tal para cual asi que ya no podra ser tu futura esposa (Ó_Ò)

Kuro: primero,deja de buscarme novia,segundo me alegro que te divirtieras

Shiroko sato de la cama y se aferro a su hermano

Shiroko: si me gusto tener padres temporalmente pero aun asi eres quien me a cuidado y criado,no solo eres mi oni-chan...eres mi papa

Kuro:...

Shiroko:...¿oni-chan?

Una lagrima callo en la mejilla de shiroko cuando alzo la mirada miro a su hermano desvordando lagrimas

Shiroko: ¿porque lloras? ¿¡se te habrieron las heridas!? (Ó_Ò)

Kuro: no...no es nada ven vamos a dormir mñna comienza la capacitacion de la parejita

Shiroko: esta bien

Kuro:...¿no vas a soltarme verdad? (-_-)

Shiroko: nop(Xp)

amos se acostaron en la cama del hermano mayor ambos se arroparon y comenaron a dormir

* * *

 _ **y listo queria que este episodio se centrara en nick y judy en el proximo episodio se revelara el recurso de ambos hasta entonces**_

 _ **arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


End file.
